Definitivamente tú
by Stefanylirio
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde ese otoño del año 1983, donde once desapareció, Will regreso a la vida y Nancy, Jonathan y Steve están viviendo sus propias secuelas.
1. Un lío aún más profundo

Capítulo 1 : un lío aún más profundo

capítulo texto

Nancy Wheeler no estaba segura de cómo se encontró a sí misma en su situación actual, despierta antes del amanecer, envuelta entre los brazos de un dormido Jonathan Byers, con sus piernas enredadas en las sábanas de su cama.

Lo que sí tiene claro es el cómo ha llegado a este instante. Podría recorrer a través de cada momento previo a éste, a partir de la desaparición de Will, el pasado noviembre, de la maldita pesadilla que la atormentado la mayoría de las noches desde aquel día y que la despertó de nuevo ayer. Pero lo que si ella no puede recordar es el momento en que Jonathan pasó de ser solo un compañero de cama casi casto por la simple necesidad de sentir la comodidad y seguridad de un amigo, de un compañero de caza de mostros, a alguien que aun en contra de su razón comenzaba a sentir deseo. En algún momento durante los últimos seis meses, empezó a desear su presencia mientras se quedaba a dormida, lo echaba de menos cuando no se encontraba a su lado cuando despertaba.

Y aquí estaba, una vez más, acostada con él en su cama, despierta y preguntándose si él la había abrazado con conciencia, aunque conociendo a Jonathan Byers como ella lo conocía sentía que la respuesta era no y se preguntaba cómo diablos se había metido en este lío, era un desastre, estaba mal muy mal. Jonathan era su amigo, solo su amigo, no su novio. Eso era Steve. Y Steve ni enterado de sus encuentros nocturnos, no se lo merecía.

Y esa culpabilidad era la que trata de impulsar a su cerebro a salir de la cama, Jonathan se mueve, desplazándose más hacia ella y abrazándola con mas fuerza, su espalda contra su pecho, su pierna sobre la de ella. Él deja escapar un suspiro profundo que hace que su corazón salte y su estómago de un vuelco. Ella no puede salir ahora tendría que despertarlo si se alejara, y entonces tendría que inventar una débil excusa para salir. Odiaba mentirle a Jonathan, incluso si es algo tan tonto como decir que tiene que ir al baño cuando no es verdad. Aunque ella no lo admitirá, él siempre sabia cuando ella no era sincera con él. Él tiene la capacidad de saber que está pensando mejor que nadie. Bueno, excepto por Barb. Pero ella ya no estaba aquí y no estaría nunca más.

Pronto, comienza a sentir el calor de su aliento en el cuello y la sensación del constante latido su corazón, el cual golpea su espalda de una manera rítmica, tranquila sumergido en un sueño profundo, pero de pronto su mano izquierda se mueve hacia su pecho. Ella se sobresalta de inmediato pero se mantiene inmovil. ¿Es esto realmente está sucediendo? Nunca había hecho esto antes. Siempre habían establecido los límites de su relación, para permitirle el acceso a su cama, bajo las sábanas, a su lado. Pero ahora sus movimientos no se detienen. Su mano derecha se encuentra al lado de su abdomen, sus dedos comienzan a acariciarla de manera suave a medida que comienzan a abrirse camino cada vez más abajo. Todo su cuerpo se estremece en respuesta a su contacto a sus caricias. Dios se sienten tan bien, tan correcto. Sin pensarlo, ella se presiona más a él y deja escapar un suave suspiro. Se detiene tan repentinamente como había empezado. Cinco segundos pasan. Diez. Veinte. Ninguno de ellos se mueve.

-¿Nancy?, Susurra.

-Sí, susurra de nuevo.

-Nancy, dice, sonando culpable y avergonzado, -Estoy tan ena-

-No pares, deja escapar, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas antes de que pueda alejarse.

De pronto Jonathan abre los ojos y comienza a decir sobresaltado

-Oh, Dios, lo siento, no tengo ni idea de lo que me ha pasado. YO . . .

-No, no te detengas, Jonathan. Dice ella más tranquila que antes, y luego con más firmeza, -yo no quiero que pares."

Jonathan se congela ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que pares, dice ella de nuevo. -"Me gusta."

-¿En serio?, le pregunta, con voz temblorosa.

-Pero, me refiero a.., continúa, con más firmeza. -Debo haber estado soñando, y tú estabas tan cerca. . . . Y yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sentí tu movimiento. Dios, esto es vergonzoso. Me tengo que ir, Nancy.., dice finalmente, ahora sonando derrotado.

-Te tienes que ir, repite.

Ella aún no ha soltado sus manos, pero él comienza a separarse de ella, queriendo huir lo más pronto posible de esta situación.

-¿Realmente te quieres ir, Jonathan?

Él está en silencio de nuevo, la tensión entre ellos es gigante.

-¿Te quieres ir? ¿Quieres parar? ", Pregunta de nuevo. -Porque yo no quiero que lo hagas.

-Nancy, esto no es justo, responde.

Ella no responde nada, pero todavía no le suelta las manos.

Y luego dice las palabras que ella había estado pensando desde que se metió en este lío (aún más profundo que antes):

-¿Qué hay de Steve, Nancy?

Escuchar el nombre de Steve en voz alta la trae de vuelta a la realidad. Finalmente suelta sus manos y se mueve ella misma lejos de él.-

-Nancy, yo sé que sabes lo que siento por ti, dice, en voz baja. -Pero yo tengo que saber. ¿Qué sientes tú por Steve?.

Un minuto o más pasan antes de que ella se atreve a voltear a verlo. Ella mira a los ojos y es recibida con tristeza y lo que cree que es deseo, una mirada que está segura que también ella tiene.

-No sé, finalmente susurra.

Y con esa respuesta, poco a poco comienza a salir de entre las sabanas, se sienta en la cama y se pone sus pantalones vaqueros y camisa de cuadros de nuevo. Ella también se incorpora, trae a sus rodillas contra el pecho empuñando sus manos a su lado. Él se sienta de nuevo, de espaldas a ella, y comienza a ponerse los zapatos.

-Hasta que no sepas la respuesta Nancy, no me puedo quedar, dice. Con los hombros caídos, -Voy a ser tu amigo, yo siempre seré tu amigo, pero no puedo ser nada más, no importa lo mucho que quiera serlo, hasta que tu decidas lo que quieres. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Y con esto último, da un paso hacia la ventana por donde subió tan sólo unas pocas horas antes a petición de ella, siempre a petición de ella.

-Jonathan, por favor no te tienes que ir. Necesito que lo entiendas, suplica, empuñando sus puños con más fuerza.

-Buenas noches, Nancy. Nos vemos en la escuela , dice ya sin volver a voltear a verla.

Y luego se había ido.


	2. Elige

Capítulo 2 : Elige

Capítulo texto

Nancy llego a la escuela a sus normales 15 minutos antes de su primera clase, lo que le permitía el tiempo suficiente para colocar sus libros en su casillero, y prepararse para el día. Además de unos cuantos minutos para hablar con Steve o a veces con Jonathan. El día de hoy Steve ya la estaba esperando recargado en su casillero. Eso le extraño ya que no era normal que él llegara tan temprano a la escuela. No había vuelto a dormir después de que Jonathan la hubiera dejado en su habitación, repitiendo su última conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tal vez era más tarde de lo que ella pensaba. En cualquiera de los casos, ver Steve tan temprano en la no era como ella había esperado comenzar el día.

-Buenos días, Nancy Wheeler, Steve dice con gran entusiasmo mientras se acerca a ella.

-Buenos días, Steve Harrington, responde, con mucho menos entusiasmo.

-Bueno, no suenas muy feliz de verme, dice con falsos pucheros. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Steve Harrington llego temprano a la escuela? Realmente pensé que te sorprendería por esta nueva hazaña.

Se inclina para besarla, y ella se aleja un poco, el beso aterrizar firmemente en la mejilla.

-Ay, Nance, ¿es esta la manera de saludar a tu novio?, Bromea después del beso.

-Lo siento. No dormí muy bien anoche. Simplemente no me siento bien, dice ella y se inclina para besarle la mejilla.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Hubiera ido a tu casa otra vez, como antes. Estoy aquí si me necesitas, Nance. O que ¿prefieres llamar a Jonathan Byers que a mí? ¿Eh?; dice en tono de broma sin ni siquiera imaginar la realidad.

Nancy se estremece como la mención del nombre de Jonathan, agachando la cabeza todo lo que pude, fingiendo que luchaba con la puerta de su casillero.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, pregunta de manera cortante, colocando sus libros en el estante superior.

-Oh, vamos, Nancy, sabes que Jonathan prefiere encerrarse en su habitación y escuchar su música a hablar de cualquier cosa de su vida o lo que sucedió el año pasado…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros, Steve?" Nancy lo regaña cerrando su casillero.

-Está bien, está bien, responde. -Lo siento. Pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Tú cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, cuentas con tu familia. No estás sola en esto. Sólo quiero que lo sepas. ¿De acuerdo?

Nancy suspira. Ella sabe que está siendo injusta con Steve. Está tratando de ayudar, como siempre lo hace. Y ella lo aprecia, pero, si ella es verdaderamente honesta, la suya no es la ayuda que quiere.

-¡Byers, hey, Byers! Steve grita otro lado del pasillo, sacudiendo Nancy de sus pensamientos.

-Ven aquí, hombre.

Jonathan había estado tratando de pasar desapercibido y seguir su camino más allá de Steve y Nancy, pero Steve siempre tiene una habilidad especial para encontrarlo cuando él no quiere llamar la atención.

-Hey, Steve, dice él, cruzando el pasillo hacia ellos.

-Estábamos hablando de ti, le dice sonriendo. -Realmente necesitamos juntarnos de nuevo pronto. Mis padres acaban de comprar una cabaña al otro lado del lago, podemos ir hacer una pequeña reunión. ¿Qué les parece este fin de semana?

-Lo siento, tengo que trabajar este fin de semana, voy hacer un doble turno para ayudar en la casa, Jonathan responde. -Tal vez en otra ocasión sea. Necesito ir al cuarto oscuro antes de la primera clase, por lo que tengo que correr. Nos vemos.

Jonathan se escapa en silencio. Sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Nancy ni una solo vez.

Steve se voltea hacia ella, casualmente pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

-Eh, eso fue raro. Él ni siquiera te saludo. Debe de haber estado realmente apurado. Ok, me tengo que ir también. Si no pude impresionarte con mi llegada temprano, tal vez la puntualidad a las clases recién descubierta capturará tu atención. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, dice le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se va con un grupo de compañeros de clase.

Nancy simplemente se queda parada junto a su casillero viendo cómo se aleja. Sintiéndose tan perdida como lo estaba cuando Jonathan salió de su habitación hace unas pocas horas.

 _¿Qué le pasa? Ni siquiera volteo a verme ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera reconoció mi presencia,_ Nancy piensa para sí misma en el camino a primera hora en la sala de estudio. Esta fue la primera vez desde el otoño pasado que Jonathan había estado cerca de ella y la había ignorado por completo. Ni siquiera su tímida sonrisa, algo que normalmente le dedica todo el tiempo. Ella no puede pensar con claridad. La situación ha llegado a ser demasiado complicada, esta noche bajaron la guardia y este es el resultado. Pero también si lo pensaba bien él es el que la toco. Pero yo fui en primer lugar quien le pidió que viniera una vez más. Su ira estaba creciendo y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto sucediera?

Ella llega a la sala de estudio, encuentra un asiento en la esquina trasera, y saca su libro AP Inglés, _La letra escarlata_ , y fingiendo comenzar a leer. Sabe que tiene que resolver esto con Jonathan lo antes posible.

Recordando la fatídica semana del noviembre pasado, no se arrepentía haberse dado otra oportunidad con Steve. Él se preocupa por ella, realmente lo hacía, y el hecho de que hubiera regresado para ayudarlos a ella y Jonathan a luchar contra el monstruo cuando él no tenía idea de qué demonios era a lo que se enfrentaba, eso significo tanto para ella. Sabía que era para él más que una conquista sexual, que fue siempre su mayor temor, y se enfrentó por completo a Tommy y Carol, que habían sido tan crueles con ella y Jonathan. Incluso se hizo amigo de Jonathan, algo que nunca había esperado. Sus padres les agradaba, y Holly lo adoraba, ya que siempre que iba de visita a su casa le llevaba un obsequio o jugaba con ella y Mike estaba comenzado a cambiar su forma de pensar respecto a Steve, aunque su hermano siempre ha sospechado que entre ella y Jonathan ocurre algo, lo hizo desde el primer momento y le quedaba claro que a un le simpatizaba más él. Pero ella realmente quiere hacer que funcione su relación con Steve.

Pero Steve no era Jonathan. Nadie entiende realmente el horror que tuvo que pasar como él. Y él la había salvado tanto como Steve. Él estuvo ahí para sacarla de ese terrible mundo, al revés como Mike, lo llamaba. Él nunca la soltó. Hay una conexión innegable entre los dos, una amistad que pensó que fue forjada en el terror y el dolor. Pero ahora es mucho más, y ella lo sabe, ella lo siente.

Cuando sus pesadillas comenzaron, era Steve al que ella llama en el medio de la noche para que fuera. Colarse en su habitación por la ventana abierta, para que la abrazara y la tranquilizara con susurros diciendo que todo estaría bien, que todo había terminado. Era verdad que tuvieron relaciones sexuales y eso había resultado una manera de distraer su mente del su dolor. Y funcionó, por un tiempo. Ella podría perderse en él, en el aspecto físico del momento. Pero una vez que había terminado, él se dormía, y ella se mantenía despierta.

La primera vez que Jonathan se quedó (bueno, sin contar la noche en que se enfrentó al monstruo por primera vez) no fue algo planeado. Había ido a su casa a recoger Will después de un largo sábado de juegos en el sótano con Mike. Nancy se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá, mirando al vacío. Estaba tan agotada en ese momento, no había dormido en una semana, y ella apenas se podía aferrar a su cordura y Jonathan sabía de alguna manera lo que ella necesitaba. Se acercó, suavemente y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y le dijo:

 _"Deja la ventana abierta. Vuelvo en 20 minutos"._

Fue lo primero que le dijo desde el día que le entrego la cámara en la noche de Navidad.

Ella subió a su habitación abrió su ventana más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Fiel a su palabra, se presentó en su ventana 20 minutos más tarde, enredándose sus piernas y brazos entre las cortinas mientras trataba de entrar. Cuando finalmente se pudo establecer dentro de la habitación le tendió una cinta de casete ofreciéndole con su característica sonrisa tímida.

 _-¿Qué es esto?,_ pregunto de mal humor.

 _-Un casete_ , respondió. Ella arqueó las cejas con incredulidad hacia su respuesta.

 _-No me mires así, Nancy._

 _-¿Mirarte cómo?_ , Preguntó ella.

 _-Como si fuera el tipo pretencioso que una vez pensaste que era. Sé que te va ayudar, lo prometo. Lo hice una noche cuando no podía dormir. Y bueno, no siempre me pone a dormir, pero me calma lo suficiente como para sacar de mi mente preocupaciones. Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿verdad?_

 _-Cualquier cosa que vale la pena probar en este momento._

 _-De acuerdo. ¿Tiene un reproductor de casete?, preguntó mirando a su alrededor en su habitación._

 _-Sí, en mi escritorio. Voy a acostarme ahora, ¿está permitido escucharlo así?_

Ella sabía lo grosera que sonaba, pero no pudo evitarlo. Realmente se sentía muy cansada.

- _No hay mejor manera de escuchar una buena cinta de canciones_ , dijo, sonriendo.

Antes de acostarse, Nancy cerró la puerta como medida de precaución y se acostó en su lado opuesto a la ventana. Y Jonathan permanecía de pie del otro lado de la cama.

Después comenzó la música, y él se tomó la atribución de recostarse con ella en su cama, de espaldas mirando el techo.

 _-¿no te molesta?,_ Preguntó.

 _-Por supuesto que no_ , respondió ella cuando empezó la música.

Pronto se perdió en la música. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba escuchando Jonathan le había mencionado unos pocos grupos, Joy División, Echo & The Bunnymen, pero en realidad los nombres no significaban nada para ella, pero la música era suave, baja y melódica. En algún momento se dio la vuelta, mirando a Jonathan. Poco después, sus dedos alcanzaron su mano buscando la cicatriz en su palma la cual que hacía juego con la suya, un recordatorio permanente de la noche en que casi se sacrificaron para matar al monstruo. Lo sintió saltar y casi se apartó a su contacto, pero pronto se relajó y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella con firmeza. Ella no tenía idea cuando se durmieron, todo lo que sabía es que se despertó a la mañana siguiente ya que Mike llamaba a su puerta gritando "desayuno".

Ella y Jonathan estaban en la misma posición que la noche anterior, los dos acostados boca arriba con sus manos entrelazadas. Fue la mejor noche de que había tenido en semanas.

 _-Buenos días_ , dijo atontado.

 _-Buenos días_ , contesto ella

- _Wow, mejor me voy. Mi mamá está seguramente muy preocupada_

 _-Sí, por supuesto._ Pero no se movió durante un minuto o dos.

Jonathan al fin se levantó, tomó su abrigo y los zapatos, y se voltio hacia Nancy.

 _-Te ves mucho mejor esta mañana que anoche. Creo que la música pretenciosa hizo el truco, dijo_ , sonriendo.

 _-Sí, supongo que lo hizo_ , respondió ella. _-Gracias._

 _-No hay problema_ , dijo mientras se voltio hacia la ventana.

- _Espera, Jonathan, tu casete,_ Nancy dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el para entregárselo.

 _-Es tuyo. Quédatelo. Piensa que es como un tardío regalo de Navidad. Nos vemos Nancy._

- _Adiós, Jonathan_ , lo observó mientras se abría camino por su garaje y de vuelta a su coche.

Ella escucho la cinta durante un par de semanas, pero se despertó una noche con una pesadilla tan viva, Barb gritando su nombre una y otra vez mientras buscaba como salir de ese lugar oscuro ese paisaje muerto del revés. El sudor helado cubría su cuerpo y su corazón latía a mil por hora en ese preciso momento surgió su deseo por tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que le diera la seguridad y el confort que tanto necesitaba. Y en ese momento en lugar de llamar a Steve, instintivamente llamo a la casa Byers.

A partir de ese día, Jonathan estaba en su cama por lo menos tres veces a la semana. La mayoría de las noches escucharon el casete juntos, terminando dormidos lado a lado. Él nunca la tocó, sólo se quedó cerca de ella a su lado. Con el tiempo se abrió la puerta para que se tomaran las manos llena de cicatrices o comenzaron a acercarse más uno al otro. Finalmente, se convirtió en una rutina, cada que su madre le tocaba no trabajar de noche, Jonathan estaba en su habitación: él se acercaba a ella extendía su brazo y ella se recostaba en él. Estando lo suficientemente cerca para los dos sentirse seguros.

Pero no era su presencia física la que más la había ayudado. Fue él. Nunca hablaban de sus temores en lugares comunes, nunca le dijo que estaría bien. La escuchó, la comprendía. Él la abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda cuando no podía más. Le decía lo fuerte que era, que no era su culpa que Barb hubiera desaparecido, la hacía reír cuando le recordaba de lo terrible que era disparando, pero que era él mejor cuando se trataba de utilizar un encendedor. Él era su amigo su confidente, y su relación se sentía cada día más íntima que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes.

Steve notó el cambio en ella, pero nunca asumió que tenía algo que ver con Jonathan. Él y su familia creían que era una progresión natural de curación de heridas de antaño, ya que a menudo le decían. "Sólo hace falta tiempo, Nance," otro tópico que Steve siempre le repetía.

Él sabía del casete que Jonathan le había regalado y que lo escuchaba de vez en cuando, así que Steve simplemente pensó que era un gesto amistoso de Jonathan, como un gracias por la cámara que le entrego para Navidad. Y los tres poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a ser amigos. Ella sabía que tanto Steve y Jonathan estaban haciendo una excepción por ella, ya que nunca han hablado de buen agrado por su cuenta, incluso jamás han platicado de lo sucedido esa noche.

Se sentaban a comer juntos un par de días a la semana, se llegaron a reunir en el cuarto oscuro para ver las fotos de Jonathan tomaba con su nueva cámara, y, a veces pasaban el rato los fines de semana. Steve trataba y realmente lo trataba llevarse bien con Jonathan. Sin embargo, nunca parecía darse cuenta de las miradas cómplices que ella y Jonathan compartían ni la forma en que ella se sentía hacia Jonathan cada vez que estaban cerca.

Y luego pasó lo de anoche. Había tenido un mal sueño, y no podía tranquilizarse ella misma. Llamó a Jonathan, dejó sonar una vez, y colgó (esa era su señal de que ella lo necesitaba). Él estaba ya en su ventana en 10 minutos. Siempre sospechó de los sentimientos que Jonathan podría sentir por ella, pero nunca dejó que se interpusieran entre ellos, y él tampoco. Nunca cruzaron la frontera invisible, la que establecieron por respeto a ella y Steve. Eso se fue al caño la noche pasada.

Ella había mantenido sus propios sentimientos a raya, a pesar de que con una sola mirada, o esa maldita sonrisa podía causar que su corazón se acelerara y su respiración a un más. Tenía olvidarse de Jonathan. Estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, si no se quedaba con Steve, eso significaría que Barb murió por nada. Ella le dio la espalda a su mejor amiga por Steve, para estar con él por primera vez, y si no lucha para hacer que su relación funcione, entonces la muerte de Barb tendría menos sentido para ella de lo que ya lo tenía.

Pero nunca supo lo mucho que deseaba a Jonathan hasta que sintió sus manos sobre ella por primera vez. Volviendo de nuevo a sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, molestándose una vez más consigo misma. Jonathan le dijo que él siempre seria su amigo, pero entonces esta mañana de plano la ignoró. Se alejó de ella sin una sola mirada. Sin saberlo, ella deja escapar un resoplido de exasperación.

-Nancy, ¿estás bien? Susurra Daran Sawyer que estaba sentada a su lado. Daran era una compañera que compartía todas sus clases. Ella ha tratado en los últimos meses acercarse a Nancy, fue una de las pocas personas que se preocuparon por Barb cuando casi todos los demás simplemente ignoraban el hecho de que su mejor amiga desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, contesto ella. -Sólo frustrada por esta lectura. Realmente odio _La letra escarlata._ "

-Yo también, dice Daran. -No puedo esperar hasta que pueda salir de Hester Pryn, añade con una sonrisa.

Nancy le devuelve la sonrisa, tratando parecer normal, pero su coraje con Jonathan sólo aumenta. Ella levanta la mano y le pregunta al Sr. Baumer si puede usar el baño. Él asiente con la cabeza en acuerdo, y recoge sus cosas y sale del aula, sin prestar atención a las miradas de sus compañeros de clase que siempre parecen seguirla en estos días.

Hace como que se dirige al baño más cercano, pero camina más hacia el salón donde tenía Jonathan su primera hora... se ralentiza a medida que llega a su salón de clases con la esperanza de llamar su atención. Está sentado en la esquina trasera, como siempre, mirando por la ventana. Pero en el momento que aparece en la puerta, gira la cabeza y la ve. Ella levanta las cejas, y de forma rápida mueve su cabeza a la izquierda y comienza a caminar. Sabe que la va a seguir.  
*******

Nancy permaneció en el cuarto oscuro durante unos cinco minutos antes de que él aparezca.

Ella no tiene idea de lo que le quiere decir, por lo que se le queda mirando, sosteniendo sus libros cerca de su pecho, con la esperanza de que sea él quien inicie la conversación. Pero él simplemente le devuelve la mirada.

Durante 30 segundos o más, hasta que finalmente suspira, y dice:

-¿Qué quieres, Nancy?

-¿Quiero saber por qué me ignoraste esta mañana? Dijiste que siempre serias mi amigo, y la primera vez que me vez actúas como si no estuviera ahí, espeta, seguido de una respiración profunda que suena sospechosamente como un sollozo.

-Yo té lo que dije, y lo dije enserio, "comienza, sin ni siquiera reconocer el sollozo próximo, lo que le duele aún más. -Pero estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que no puedo seguir con esto. Y quería asegurarme de que entiendas.

-Pero tú necesitas a entender, también, empieza a decir, pero es rápidamente es interrumpida por Jonathan.

- _Yo_ necesito entender, Nancy, pregunta, lanzando sus manos en señal de frustración. -¿Realmente crees que no entiendo? ¿Eh? ¿Que si dejas Steve de alguna manera estás faltando el respeto la memoria de Barb? ¿Que amas a Steve, pero me necesitas porque te entiendo mejor que nadie? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que entienda?"

Está casi gritando a este punto, pero Nancy no reacciona. En cambio, solo lo mira a él, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de Barb?, Se pregunta en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo sabías que me sentía de esa manera sobre Barb? Yo, jamás se lo he mencionado a…nadie, nunca, tartamudea.

-Nancy, cada vez que hablas de esa noche, siempre mencionas que la abandonaste por Steve. Tiene sentido que te sientas de esa manera, dice suavizando su tono. -Pero no es excusa para esta situación. Odio decir esto, pero tú tienes que elegir, Nancy.

¿Elegir?,

-No puedo seguir haciendo caso omiso de lo que siento por ti, porque si Nancy yo te amo y ya no estoy dispuesto a estar cerca de ti y de Steve en medio de su relación. Además la noche anterior es una advertencia, que mi auto-control está cediendo a mis sentimientos, dice con una sonrisa torcida, y con su cara sonrojada de vergüenza.

-No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder, no importa cuánto lo quiera y creo que tú también quieres, empieza de nuevo. -Si voy a tenerte Nancy, dice acercándose a ella, -Quiero todo de ti no sólo la parte más vulnerable. Quiero a la chica que es una gran tiradora, a la cazadora de monstruos, a la estudiante estrella, a la hermana cariñosa, a la amiga, y a esa adolescente asustada. Hasta que no puedas compartir todas esas cosas conmigo, voy a ser solo tu amigo, pero yo no puedo ser tu amigo con beneficios.

Se mueve aún más cerca de ella, se inclina y la besa suavemente en la frente, el gesto más íntimo que está consciente jamás ha tenido hacia ella.

-Tienes que averiguar lo que sientes por mí, Nancy. Y una vez que lo hagas, te pido que me lo hagas saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Y con eso, la deja en el cuarto oscuro, con sus libros apretados en sus brazos, y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.


	3. El casete

Capítulo 3 : El Casete

Nancy se quedó en el cuarto oscuro, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Después decide ir a la con a la secretaria estudiantil a pedirle un permiso para poder retirarse, argumentando que se sentía mal, pero ella no va a su casa de inmediato, camina sin rumbo. Dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Jonathan.

" _Elige",_ le dijo. Ella tiene que elegir. Pero eso es mucho más fácil de lo que parece. Sabe perfectamente con quien quiere estar. Ella está muy bien con Steve. Él sabe lo que le gusta, se divierte con él, sabe cómo complacerla. Él la hace reír. Pero la pregunta es; ¿está enamorada de él?, Jonathan ya le declaro sus sentimientos y que él desea que ella también sienta lo mismo por él. Pero es eso lo que realmente siente, ¿amor? Y si es así, ¿está dispuesta a correr el riesgo de perderlo todo al aventurarse en una nueva relación? ¿Y cómo lo tomaría Steve? ¿Y si lo pierde también? No creé que pueda manejar la pérdida de los dos.

Con el tiempo sus pasos la llevan a casa. Al entrar su madre encuentra a su madre saliendo de la cocina al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Nancy ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-No me siento bien… -dice cortantemente yendo hacia las escaleras.

-¿pero qué te pasa? –su madre se acerca a ella tratando de tomarla por el brazo, pero Nancy da un paso atrás, haciendo que Karen se detenga en el intento de acercarse a ella.

-Mamá… solo déjame irme a mi habitación y descansar un poco, por favor. -Sin más se dirige a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se derrumba en su cama.

Ella entierra la cabeza debajo de la almohada (almohadas que todavía huelen a Jonathan y al champú que utiliza) y trata de conciliar el sueño. Pero ella sólo termina más agitada que en las últimas 24 horas.

No puede tener a ambos, y lo sabe. Sería injusto, egoísta. Pero también no puede separarse de Steve tan fácilmente. Él fue el primer chico en su vida, y volteo toda su vida de cabeza para poder demostrarle que realmente la quería y no era solo un ligue de una noche.

¿Pero y Jonathan? Sólo de pensar en él hace que le duela el corazón. En el fondo piensa que lo que siente por él podría ser amor, pero esos sentimientos simplemente podrían estar vinculados a esa fatídica semana de noviembre y que desde ese día le ha dado su apoyo constante. ¿Cómo puede estar segura? Sin embargo, siente algo por él, pero no sabe que es. Sabe lo complicada que es la decisión de dejar a Steve para ir a los brazos de Jonathan Byers.

Desde el grafiti en la marquesina del cine, las personas comenzaron mirarla de manera extraña y además ha tenido que tolerar susurros mientras camina por los pasillos de la escuela. Aun a pesar de que ella y Steve han seguido juntos a pesar de todo lo sucedido, para los demás que no tienen nada más que hacer, ella sigue siendo la chica que engaño a Steve con el pervertido Byers y Steve es el chico comprensivo que la perdono, a pesar de todo. Steve a tratado de acercarse s Jonathan para acallar rumores y demostrar que había sido un mal entendido pero nada había funcionado, es increíble lo que una tragedia pública puede hacer con tu reputación, ella se burla de sí misma, que todavía no está totalmente aceptada, en particular por Tommy y Carol que siguen alimentando los rumores. Si terminara con Steve y se quedara con Jonathan, no quiere ni imaginar a que nivel se extenderían rumores sobre ella. ¿Es eso lo que realmente le importa? ¿No seguir dando de qué hablar?

Bueno digamos que lo elija a él, ¿entonces qué? ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si se termina por arruinar su amistad?, y ¿romper su vínculo? Lo único de lo que si está segura es que si lo pierde, ella va terminar disolviéndose en trozos tal y como le dijo Mike que pasó con el monstruo y con once. Ya perdió a Barb, no puede perder Jonathan también. Sólo tiene que encontrar la manera de sobrellevar sus pesadillas y las noches sin dormir sin él. Valdría la pena perder horas de sueño si puede mantener su amistad. En eso se levanta, y se dirige al baño, y salpica su cara con agua.

"Ok, eso es todo", dice, "tengo que estar con Steve, no hay más que pensar…

Ya de nuevo en su habitación, toma el teléfono y llama a Steve. Hace caso omiso al vacío que siente, lo mucho que le duele el corazón, y trata de centrarse en cambio en la voz jovial en el otro extremo de la línea.  
*******

Más tarde esa misma noche, ella y Steve están conversando en su habitación, la hace reír cuando le cuenta sobre su profesor de gimnasia el cual termino sepultado gracias a un montón de pelotas de voleibol que cayeron del armario. Cuando él finaliza su historia, se levanta y baja a la cocina por algunos aperitivos, y seguramente tomarse unos minutos para seguir encantando a su familia en especial a su padre y a su hermana.

Ella permanece recostada en la cama, riendo para sí misma, recordando los chistes de Steve, y que esas horas con él no hacían más que darle la razón sobre su decisión, él era el indicado, cuando de pronto escucha un leve golpe en su ventana. Saltando de la cama, con el corazón acelerado, agarra de inmediato el bate de béisbol que ahora mantiene cerca de su cama y lentamente se acerca a la ventana. Empuja hacia atrás las cortinas, ve a Jonathan que le devuelve la mirada. Él levanta sus manos sobre su cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente, usa una mano para señalar la otra. Nancy, confundida, mira y ve un pequeño paquete en la ella.

Baja el bate al suelo y le abre la ventana.

-Steve está aquí, -son las primeras palabras que salen de su boca.

-Yo lo sé, -responde -lo vi. Sólo quería darte esto. Creo que puede ayudar.

-Ayudar ¿en qué?

-nosotros, -le entrega el pequeño paquete y desaparece en las sombras. Ella escucha el motor del coche un par de minutos más tarde y ve las luces mientras se aleja en la noche.

-¿Qué pasa? -oye Steve decir detrás de ella, haciéndola saltar, una vez más.

-Nada, sólo parecí oír algo -dice con nerviosismo, escondiendo el paquete detrás de la cortina.

-Es probable que sólo sea el viento, - le dice, cruzando la habitación hacia ella y envolviéndola en sus brazos. Ella le da a su beso y lo deja ayudarla a olvidar el día, aunque sólo sea por unas horas.

Nancy espera dos días enteros para escuchar el casete que venía en el paquete, Quería estar segura de tener el tiempo suficiente para escucharlo entero, por lo que esperó hasta la noche del sábado. Ella sabe que él dice mucho menos de lo que realmente siente. Y si esta casete lo ayuda a expresar esos sentimientos, ella quiere estar segura de lo que realmente pasa por su cabeza.

Agarra su nuevo Walkman, el que Mike le regalo para Navidad, pone sus auriculares y se acuesta en su cama, lo coloca y aprieta reproducir.

A medida que comienza la música, toma la caja de plástico del casete y saca el papel de la cubierta.

 _"Para Nancy"_

Eso es todo lo que está escrito en la parte frontal. Le da la vuelta y se encuentra con los nombres de cada una de las canciones de la lista de reproducción con la letra ligeramente desordenada de Jonathan.

Lado 1  
Tom Waits/Hope I Don't Fall in Love with You  
The Police/Wrapped Around Your Finger  
Elvis Costello/Everyday I Write the Book  
Smiths/What Difference Does It Make  
Joy Division/Love Will Tear Us Apart  
R.E.M./So. Central Rain  
Fleetwood Mac/Never Going Back Again  
New Order/Bizarre Love Triangle  
The Clash/Should I Stay or Should I Go

Las notas finales del lado 1 terminan, y Nancy detiene la cinta. No está segura de cómo lo hizo, pero él sabe cómo hacerle sentir alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo. El mensaje es claro quería llegar hasta aquí, pero llego. La cinta reitera su petición-" _tienes que elegir, Nancy_ ", y eso hace que el corazón le duele aún más.

Se quita los auriculares y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, se mira en el espejo, ve sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Contrólate, Wheeler, -se dice en voz alta al espejo, se dirige de nuevo a su habitación. Se sienta en la cama otra vez, se pone sus auriculares de nuevo, y voltea el casete al lado 2, y reproducir. " _Aquí va_ ", piensa para sí misma.

Lado 2  
The Plimsoles/A Million Miles Away  
The Smiths/Please Please Let Me Get . . .  
The Cure/Boys Don't Cry  
Simon & Garfunkle/America  
U2/Two Hearts Beat As One  
INXS/Don't Change  
Neil Young/Harvest Moon  
The Mamas & The Papas/Dream a Little Dream

El lado 2 finaliza con ella con una sonrisa en los labios él lo hizo perfectamente y se lo dejo perfectamente claro. Vuelve a escuchar el lado 1 y el sueño la vence.


	4. Tomando una decisión

Capítulo 4 : Tomando una decisión

Capítulo texto

Jonathan Byers realmente no esperaba tener noticias de Nancy Wheeler en corto tiempo. Sabe que lo que le dijo ha sido claro, le hablo más sobre sus sentimientos en el transcurso de 12 horas que en los últimos seis meses. Y sabe que ella va a respetar su decisión y solo hablara con él cuando sepa la respuesta. Toda su relación se ha construido en la confianza y en el respeto mutuo, han tenido que enfrentar una verdadera situación de vida o muerte. Pero tal vez todo ha cambiado ahora.

Pero entonces la ve, con Steve, realmente no esperaba verla con él tan pronto. En el momento en que subió a la azotea de su garaje, y los oyó reír juntos, sonaban como que no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para continuar subiendo hacia su ventana y esperar a que Steve saliera de la habitación, tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, espiando a Nancy Wheeler Y Steve Harrington con un cristal de por medio entre ellos mientras observaba y esperaba desde lejos. Dios, realmente era un tipo extraño, pensó para sí mismo, no importa cuánto se esfuerce por no serlo. Afortunadamente, sólo tuvo que esperar unos 5 minutos antes de que Steve saliera, y sin más golpeó ligeramente en la ventana.

Nancy inmediatamente tomo el bate, sabía que ella lo había escondido junto a su cama y se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana.

No queriendo sorprenderla más de lo que ya estaba, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y esperó hasta que vio que era él. Una vez que llamó su atención, sonrió y usó una mano para señalar a la casete en la otra. Justo en ese momento ella bajó la guardia, dejando caer su bate al suelo.

Miró en la dirección en la que señalaban los dedos y vio el casete, respondiéndole con movimientos de cabeza en reprobación.

No le había llevado mucho tiempo para escoger las canciones, la mayor parte de ellas habían estado en su cabeza desde hace meses. Incluso había escrito la lista de reproducción cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Expresarse a través de las canciones y letras en su mente era un alivio para él, una especie de valvula de escape que le ayuda a ordenar sus sentimientos. Así que el jueves, después de que dejó Nancy en el cuarto oscuro, comenzó a saber que era lo que quería decirle, lo que quería expresarle y que su falta de ingenio le impedía hacerlo por sí mismos. Termino de grabar a las 8:00 pm, y decidió que esa misma noche se la entregaría antes de perder el valor y no hacerlo.

Él hizo todo lo posible por no mostrar el dolor en su voz cuando le dio el casete y poder salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Al ver a Steve en la habitación de Nancy, donde él había pasado la noche tan solo 24 horas antes, se sentía como la rasgadura de una vieja herida. Sabía que le había pedido que eligiera, pero estaba empezando a creer que no le iba a gustar el resultado final.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. En su lugar, quería sentir el alivio, incluso la libertad, que encontró por al fin al admitir sus sentimientos por ella, a pesar de la vergüenza que sufrió se sentía extrañamente aliviado. Ahora ya no tenía nada que ocultar, y solo quedaba esperar.

Al subir a su auto de nuevo enciende su reproductor y la música lo inunda por completo, abre la ventana, y permite que la brisa nocturna caiga sobre él, tratando de mantener su mente fuera de la chica que de alguna manera logro abrirse paso en su corazón, un lugar, que hasta hace poco, era solo reservado para su madre y su hermano.  
************

La próxima vez que ve a Nancy es el lunes por la mañana antes de la primera hora. Ella lo mira y sonríe. Él devuelve la sonrisa antes de que pueda detenerla, sintiendo que se ruboriza en respuesta. Ella se da la vuelta rápidamente para cerrar su casillero y se dirige a su primera clase de la mañana. Pero realmente lo que a él le extraño era que no estuviera Steve a su lado.

No es el tipo de chico que sale normalmente a la cafetería a desayunar, pero ese día decide comer fuera en lugar que en el cuarto oscuro. No se siente cómodo entrar en esa habitación tan pronto, donde los recuerdos de ella estaban tan frescos.

Se da cuenta de que está sentada con Daran Sawyer al otro lado del patio. Él sabe que Daran ha sido una de los pocos compañeros de clase que se ha acercado a Nancy desde la desaparición de Bard, verla con una nueva amiga lo reconfortaba realmente. Ella ríe de algo que Daran le dice, la estudia y la ve más tranquila que de costumbre, casi sin preocupaciones. Ella se da cuenta de su presencia y lo saluda con su mano al igual que Daran que sigue su ejemplo y también lo saluda. Él torpemente devuelve el gesto amistoso, levantando los dedos momentáneamente antes de volver al libro que está leyendo.

Se encuentra con Steve esa misma tarde entre clases. Algo está raro con él, no puede decidir si su cabello está un poco más plano de lo normal o si simplemente se ve cansado. Tal vez ambos.

-Hey, Byers,- Steve dice a medida que se encuentran en el pasillo.

-Hey, -Jonathan responde.

Al contrario de Nancy, Steve se ve como si tuviera que cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Casi una semana entera pasa.

Los días no son del todo difíciles, él simplemente se la pasa estudiando y en la fotografía ya que todavía está esperando una beca de arte a la Universidad de Nueva York, toma unas cuantas horas extra en el trabajo, y trata de ignora la mayor parte del mundo fuera de su mamá y su hermano. En los almuerzos vuelve a estar solo, sin Nancy y Steve (bueno, tal vez no tanto extraña a Steve), pero Nancy siempre se las arregla para pasar junto a él, al menos una vez, casi como si estuviera buscándolo. Él y Steve rara vez se ven uno al otro y simplemente cuando lo hacen levantan la barbilla en saludo. En general, es muy parecido a la vida que tenía antes de al revés, y a eso ya está acostumbrado.

Pero las noches son una tortura. A pesar de que Nancy es el que por lo general lo llamaba para ir a consolarla, pero él se había vuelto tan dependiente de esas horas en su cama a su lado. Los malditos recuerdos del monstruo sin rostro que emerge fuera de su techo, el pasillo ardiendo en llamas lo persiguen en sus sueños, y casi todas las noches, por lo general tomaba café y escuchaba su música de la forma más silenciosa posible y con todas las luces encendidas, esperando el timbre del teléfono, un timbre que le indique que quiere verlo. Pero esa noche como todas las de la semana anterior la llamada nunca llega. Algunas noches se despertó por la tos que torturaba Will en el baño, él siempre se levantaba al igual que su madre hasta que el regresaba a su cama para ir a su habitación y en ocasiones dormía junto a él.

Todavía no puede evitar la sensación de que algo no está del todo bien o que se puede desaparecer de nuevo. Otras noches, su madre apaga su reproductor y la luz de su cuarto y lo cubre con la manta como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

Durante la semana se mantuvo despierto estudiando tanto como pudo. Y cuando no pudo estudiar más, se ponía hacer casetes de mezcla, sobre todo para Will, que los veía como una nueva aventura. _"¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?"_ O _"¿Por qué no escuchas a The Clash más?"_ y cuando no podía dormir se ponía sus auriculares y escuchaba el mismo casete que le regalo a Nancy esperando una llamada que estaba seguro que no llegaría.

Para la noche del viernes, sus ojeras eran tan oscuras que incluso tuvo que admitir que se veía terrible.

-Jonathan, -Joyce lo llama desde fuera de su habitación, dando dos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro, -responde

-¿Cómo estás, pequeño?, -pregunta mientras abre la puerta.

-Mamá, no me habías llamado pequeño desde que tenía 12 años de edad.

-Lo sé…Es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti. Ya sé, ya sé que te puedes cuidar tú mismo. Pero parece que no ha sido fácil esta semana, y quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien.

-Estoy bien, mamá, -Jonathan responde, rodando los ojos. -De Verdad.

-¡Que estupidez!

-¿Qué?

¡Qué estupidez! –repite, Joyce Byers que rara vez maldecía frente a sus hijos.

-Jonathan, no soy una idiota, y no estoy ciega ni sorda. Sé que tú pasas la mayor parte de las noches en la casa de Nancy Wheeler. Sé él código de solo un timbre del teléfono, y también sé que no ha salido de tu habitación por la noche durante toda la semana. Eres bueno en ser invisible, Jon, pero no conmigo, -dice, mirando con ternura a su hijo.

-Mamá, yo. . . -trata de responder.

-No, escúchame. Cualquier persona que te vea cuando estás cerca Nancy puede ver lo que sientes por ella hijo. Sé lo que hicieron los dos juntos el pasado otoño, ella estuvo contigo en todo momento en esa pesadilla, cosa que yo no hice. Yo también quiero olvidar esa experiencia, quiero dejarlo todo atrás, y no puedo. Hop ha estado allí para mí desde esa semana, y sé que Nancy está a tu disposición y tú para ella. Es por eso que yo no digo nada de tus salidas nocturnas y las noches que pasas en su casa, aunque no me quiero imaginar a Karen cuando se entere… ¿o ya lo sabe?

El sin mirarla niega con la cabeza. Con lo que ella continúa.

-Tranquilo hijo, Sé que es cómo sobrevivir a los horrores que produce nuestra mente, -explica Joyce suavemente.

Jonathan apenas puede mirarla a los ojos, así que elige continuar con la cabeza gacha y ocultar la mirada debajo de su flequillo. Joyce se acerca y se lo mueve hacia un lado, levantando su cara para mirarlo.

-Pero también sé que Nancy te mira de la misma manera en que tú la miras. Dios Jon es tan obvio para todos, pero su novio, ¿cómo se llama, Steve? "

-Le pedí que eligiera, -Jonathan dice de pronto

-¿Qué quiere decir con elegir?

-No puedo más con esto, mamá, -le espeta. -Me paso casi todas las noches con ella y luego despertar y tener que hacer como si no pasara nada cada día. Sin duda, nos hemos convertido en amigos, y la vida es mejor en la escuela, bueno sólo un poco. Ya no soy el tipo solitario y espeluznante, pero si te soy sincero la verdad no me importa si eso es lo que la gente piensa de mí, al menos ahora ya no me importa. Pero no puedo ser la persona que esta con ella cada noche como su compañero de pesadillas y luego convertirme en la tercero en discordia cada mañana. Así que le dije que tenía que elegir, yo o Steve.

-¿Y?, -le pregunta Joyce.

-La dejé llorando en el cuarto oscuro en la escuela. Y desde ese día ella no volvió a marcarme, ya paso una semana -responde, quedándose en silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres Jonathan? -pregunta su madre, tomando su mano.

Espera un minuto o dos antes de contestar. Nunca había hablado con nadie acerca de chicas y mucho menos con su madre.

-Quiero que..., umm… yo quiero que me elija a mi madre, -dice en voz baja, inclinándose hacia atrás en la cama y ocultando su cara bajo sus brazos.

Joyce suspira ante su reacción,

-Oh, Jonathan. El amor duele tanto como te hace feliz. Eso es algo de lo que estoy segura. Pero veo lo feliz que estas desde que ella llego a tu vida, hasta en esa terrible semana te veía más seguro de cada paso que dabas a su lado. Quiero que ella te elija a ti, también.

-Eres mi madre, que se supone que debas decir, -se ríe con vergüenza.

-Tal vez, -dice, -pero yo lo digo en serio.

Vuelven a un tranquilo silencio.

-¿Te confieso algo?, no creo que me elija a mi; al tipo raro, el repugnante pretencioso, esto es la vida real no una telenovela donde el chico se queda con la chica de sus sueños. Así no pasan las cosas.

Joyce toma su cara entre sus manos y le da un beso en la frente.

-No digas eso Jonathan, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca, tu eres un chico maravilloso, eres noble, trabajador, sensible, talentoso, un gran hijo y mejor hermano, además cabe mencionar que eres un joven muy apuesto, saliste a tu madre -dice con una sonrisa cómplice provocando la risa de Jonathan.

-Créeme cuando te digo que ella también siente algo por ti, y si no tiene el valor de aceptarlo no te merece. Además recuerda que nuestra realidad no ha resultado la mas normal del mundo, asi que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Gracias mamá -dice Jonathan dándole un abrazo

-Realmente me gusta esta canción, ¿De quién es?

-Oh, es una canción de Tom Waits, _Espero no enamorarme de ti_. La puse en una cinta que le grave a Nancy. Soy bastante obvio, ¿eh? "

-Sí, pero a veces hay que serlo si quieres conseguir lo que deseas, - le dice levantándose para irse. -Estoy aquí si me necesitas, Jonathan.

Después de que ella se va, Jonathan se desliza sus auriculares y escucha su copia del casete de Nancy. Finalmente, se queda dormido.


	5. Un intruso de noche

Capítulo 5 : Un Intruso de noche

-¡No es justo!, -exclama Hopper mientras añade la última ficha al tablero de Trivial Pursuit de Jonathan. -eres una enciclopedia andante cuando se trata de música. ¿Cómo es posible que de 20 pregustas no hayas fallado ni una sola vez?... definitivamente estos no es normal, creo que solo tienes suerte…

-No, no creo que sea solo suerte, -dice Joyce, mirando a Jonathan. -Déjame informarte que tengo unos hijos muy inteligentes.

-Bueno, lo que sea, lo importante es que él me está pateando el trasero y no estoy feliz por eso, reprende Hopper.

-¡Hop! -Exclama Joyce.

-No te preocupes mamá, es cierto. Estoy a patadas con su trasero, y estoy muy contento por eso, -dice Jonathan, finalmente, haciendo reír a todos.

Las noches del sábado se habían convertido en noches de juego, ya algo habitual en la casa Byers, Hop siempre traía la pizza y un nuevo juego cada noche. Durante los últimos 2 meses, habían acumuló una gran colección, desde el Scrabble hasta el Boggle y ahora, Trivial Pursuit. Con Mike fuera de la ciudad ya que había viajado con su papá a visitar a unos tíos, Will estaba con ellos esta noche en lugar que en la casa Wheeler jugando D & D.

Es difícil creer que Steve lo había invitado a una reunión para esa misma noche hace tan solo unos días y ahora ya ni siquiera cruzaba palabras con él. Es increíble lo que el paso de unos pocos días y una dosis de honestidad pueden hacer. Jonathan sonríe mientras mira a su alrededor. Todo el mundo está feliz. Es reconfortante sentirse tan bien, tan cómodo, tan en familia, después de años de hostilidad al lado de su padre, así como de la terrible semana de noviembre. Observa a su madre riendo ante las palabras de Hop, no sabe bien lo que está pasando entre ellos, pero está bien. Finalmente parecen en paz. Y Will, todavía se preocupa por su hermano, sabe que las cosas no están del todo bien después de su calvario, algo en su interior lo mantiene intranquilo, siente que hay cosas que Will oculta, que calla, pero no quiere obligarlo a contarle, lo que le angustia y tiene la esperanza de que él va a confiar en él si lo necesita.

Un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la casa lo saca de sus pensamientos. Al momento su madre deja caer el vaso con limonada, y Hop salta inmediatamente llevando su mano a la cintura, donde su arma está siempre presente. Will se acerca a Jonathan como buscando protección agarrando su brazo. Ellos permanecen en silencio, atentos a un nuevo sonido, y mirando hacia el pasillo. Después de unos segundos, oyen lo que suena como una lámpara cayendo al suelo y la voz de alguien dentro de la habitación de Jonathan.

Hop comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo, pero Jonathan lo detiene por el brazo.

-¡Espera!, déjame ir a mí, -pide mientras toma a Will por los hombros. -No te preocupes, creo que es sólo un amigo.

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de extrañeza en las caras de su familia. Se dirige por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Abre lentamente la puerta y enciende la luz. Es recibido por los ojos de sorpresa de Nancy Wheeler moviéndose en la oscuridad tratando de poner de nuevo la lámpara en la mesa auxiliar, su cabello esta despeinado y su cara completamente enrojecida.

Ella lo mira entre sorprendida, avergonzada y asustada y le dice con timidez...,

-hola.

-Hola Nancy, -responde, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?,-pregunta, tratando de sonar tranquilo y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pensé que estabas trabajando esta noche, y quería hacerte saber que yo ya estoy lista para hablar contigo, así que te escribí esta carta, y no quería dejarla en tu coche en el trabajo, así que pensé que sería mejor dejarla aquí, pero luego vi tu coche en casa y el coche del jefe, y entré en pánico, -se mueve de un lado al otro por toda la habitación, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Jonathan.

-Entonces pensé que sólo podía dejar la nota en tu cama, así que entre por la ventana y si te soy sincera esperaba que estuviera cerrada así tendría un pretexto perfecto para irme, pero no lo estaba y aquí estoy. Yo sé, que no tiene ningún sentido, -termina.

-Y a pesar de que la ventana está en el primer piso, es mucho más difícil entrar de lo que esperaba, -añade con rubor.

-Dímelo a mí, -Jonathan responde. -Traté de evitar a mi padre cuando nos visitaba una vez, pero hice tanto ruido que el creyó que yo era un intruso, y entró en mi habitación con su arma en mano."

-Me alegro de que no tengas un arma, -Nancy sonríe.

-Tal vez le pueda pedir a Hop la suya prestada...,

-¡¿Qué?!, -Exclama.

Jonathan le sonríe por primera vez y comienza a observarla. Su cabello debe de haber quedado atrapado en la ventana, ya que sus rizos están sueltos y le cubren parte de la cara. Da un paso más cerca de ella y toma su cabello y lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Es un gesto íntimo, pero se imagina que no tiene nada que perder.

-Siento todo esto, - dice ella, finalmente, mirando directamente hacia él.

-Está bien. Así, ¿qué hay en esa carta?

-Oh, nada, en realidad. Yo no esperaba verte esta noche, y por lo que sólo quería que supieras que estaba dispuesta a hablar contigo acerca de um… bueno de esto, -dice haciendo un gesto entre ellos dos.

-Bien, por lo tanto, ¿quieres hablar ahora?

-Si claro. Pero aquí no, al menos no con todos los demás aquí. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? O ¿debería volver después? ", -Dice volteando hacia la ventana.

-No, no te vayas. No hay manera de que alguien me gane en el Trivial Pursuit, por lo que el juego esta prácticamente terminado. Solo déjame tomar mi chamarra y nos vamos.

-Espera, yo no voy por ahí. Yo salgo por la ventana y nos encontramos fuera.

-Nancy, saben que alguien entro a mi habitación, así que no se sorprenderán al saber que eres tú. Vamos a salir juntos. Nadie va a decir una sola palabra de acuerdo.

Ella se muerde la uña del pulgar por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, vámonos, le dice, agarrando su mano y la conduciéndola hacia la puerta.


	6. Otro problema

Capítulo 6 : Otro problema

capítulo texto

Nancy no debería sorprenderse de que se terminó metiendo otro desastre cuando se trata de Jonathan Byers. A diferencia de casi todo lo demás en su vida, ella suele seguir a todo menos a la razón cuando se trata de él. Y esta vez lo que hizo fue que se estaba convirtiendo en una delincuente juvenil metiéndose a hurtadillas por su ventana y lo peor era que toda la familia Byers y Jefe de la policía se habían dado cuenta y la esperaban al final del pasillo. Y ahora estaba aquí, cara a cara con Jonathan y muy cerca de la charla que estaba esperando desde ya hace algunos días y que en este momento hubiera deseado posponerlo otro día o tal vez dos.

Cuando toma la mano de Jonathan se siente temblar y la hace sentir estúpida. Ella ha luchado con un monstruo en esa casa y se siente nerviosa por las personas que la esperan a fuera, ella puede con esto o al menos eso quiere creer.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido el contacto con Jonathan hasta que su mano toco la de ella, su contacto como siempre logra de inmediato relajarla, incluso mientras camina más allá del punto en el pasillo donde el monstruo fue quemado. Aunque la alfombra ha sido sustituida y toda evidencia de su lucha ha sido eliminada, ella todavía tiene que luchar contra el impulso de saltar por encima de ese punto en particular.

Ya de vuelta en el comedor, Jonathan dice en voz alta, -no se preocupen, era sólo Nancy.- Cuando entra ella, ve a Hopper, Joyce, y a Will sentados alrededor de la mesa. Que cuando escuchan a Jonathan, todos ellos voltean a mirar hacia él con lo que sólo puede ser descrito como miradas culpables.

-¡Lo sabía!, -exclama Jonathan. -No podían soportar el hecho de que yo les estaba dando una paliza. Están haciendo trampa.

-No, no es así, -se defiende Hopper, levantando las manos. -Nos rendimos y decidimos ver qué preguntas seguían y a ver como seguiríamos perdiendo. Hola Nancy, -la saluda en voz baja.

-Hola -ella responde saliendo detrás de Jonathan, pero no soltando su mano en ningún momento...

-¿Estas bien? Nos diste un buen susto, -pregunta el hombre con cierto dejo de diversión.

-Si…claro que estoy bien. Pero para serles sincera no estoy del todo cómoda con esta situación. Estaba tratando de no molestar a nadie, y bueno aquí estoy, -ella responde con nerviosismo.

-Nancy cariño, pero tú eres bienvenida aquí en cualquier momento que lo desees, con o sin Jonathan en casa, por lo que no dudes en venir por la puerta principal,-Joyce dice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, y lo tendré en cuenta la próxima ocasión. - Ella no conoce muy a Joyce, realmente su primer contacto con ella fue en el otoño pasado, pero la mujer siempre le ha agradado.

Jonathan le suelta la mano para ir a tomar la chamarra de la estantería en la pared. Sin él, a su lado, ella se siente casi desnuda de pie en frente de todos. El nerviosismo comienza hacerse evidente en ella ya que las palmas de sus manos comienzan a sudarle y no sabe ni como pararse o a donde mirar. Ella acaba por agarrarse el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, casi como misma dándose un pequeño abrazo, y pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Jonathan o en su familia.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano? -Hopper finalmente pregunta al ver la intranquilidad de la chica.

-Está mucho mejor -responde, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la mesa. "Creo que todavía no la olvida…bueno ya saben, Once. En ocasiones lo he encontrado en el sótano triste, pero yo sé que estará bien, es muy valiente.

-Eso es bueno saber eso Nancy, -él responde. Al conectar sus miradas por tan solo unos segundos se percata de un brillo raro en los ojos del policía, como si ocultara algo, como si algo lo angustiara, pero desaparece tan rápido como aparece al darse de la mirada de la chica.

-Mamá, vamos a dar una vuelta. Pero regresare a casa antes de la medianoche, ¿está bien?, -informa Jonathan regresando a su lado.

-Muy bien Jonathan, Sólo avísame cuando llegues a casa. Me da gusto verte Nancy.

-A mí también me da gusto verla señora, -responde ella. Jonathan le toma la mano y la lleva hacia la puerta principal. Ambos se voltean y se despiden de los presentes y salen de la casa.

-Definitivamente eso fue lo más vergonzoso que hecho en mi vida –le expresa mientras se dirigen al coche.

-¿Qué?, para nada. No fue tan malo, además mi mamá está acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas tratándose de mí. –informa Jonathan con una sonrisa socarrona.

Anta el ultimo comentario Nancy voltea a verlo soltándole de golpe la mano y mirándolo de manera entre sorprendida, extrañada, he incrédula a sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ósea que tu mamá está acostumbrada a que entren chicas a tu habitación por la ventana? –su cara de incredulidad era épica.

-¡NO!, solo quiero decir que, bueno que… bueno Nancy ya sabes…

-no, realmente no lose explícame ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nancy en mi vida ninguna mujer que no sea mi madre y esta noche tu han entrado a mi habitación, solo quería decir que no soy el chico más normal del mundo y bueno mi madre está acostumbrada que cuando se trata de cosas extrañas yo me llevo el primer puesto ¿no crees? -Termina relajando más su expresión y dedicándole una sonrisa a Nancy, la cual baja la mirada y siente como se le sonrojan las mejillas. ¿Había pasado lo que creía que había pasado?, sintió celos por Jonathan Byers, y lo peor de todo es que él se había dado cuenta, ya que la miraba con esa maldita sonrisa que es como si descifrara sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, es fácil para ti decirlo, no fue a ti al que acaban de atrapar metiéndose a escondidas a través de una ventana, -dice ella tratando de sonar tranquila y cambiando la dirección del tema, Jonathan vuelve a tomar su mano y choca suavemente su hombro con el suyo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que ya está cargado de todo, hasta de celos.

Mientras caminan hacia su coche, ella intenta pensar por dónde empezar esta conversación. Lo ha pensado durante los últimos días, pero ahora que en realidad va a hablar con él, su mente se queda en blanco.

Jonathan le suelta la mano para dirigirse hacia adelante y abrirle la puerta del coche, él le toma la espalda mientras ella se mete al coche. Jura que se siente temblar ante su toque y su estómago responde inmediatamente al hacer ese vuelco, cosa que lo hace con frecuencia en su presencia.

Él se dirige hacia el otro lado del auto, sus nervios también están algo locos, se pasa la mano por el cabello de la forma que siempre lo hace cuando está nervioso. Cree saber cuál será su elección. ¿Cómo puede no serlo? Por qué no tenía sentido toda la locura de esta noche si no fuera él. Pero también sabe que ella le prometió hablar con él fuera cual fuera su decisión. Y ahí es donde su cabeza tiene miles de dudas.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Nancy recorren las mismas dudas. Tenía que contarle todo lo que paso con Steve. Lo que paso con ella esa última semana. Podía empezar diciéndole que lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Steve la mañana después de escuchar el casete. Que ella y Steve se sentaron a un lado de la piscina y ahí conversaron. Toda su vida había cambiado la noche en la que ella y Barb habían ido a esa fiesta y los últimos recuerdos que tiene de la vieja Nancy Wheler eran justamente junto a esa piscina, parecía algo lógico que hubiera de cambiar la trayectoria de su vida de una vez por todas en ese mismo lugar. Ella le explicó a Steve que nunca fue la misma persona después de esa noche, y que aunque todo ese tiempo había querido que las cosas siguieran igual, nunca lo logro del todo, ahora comprendía que era el momento para decir adiós a esa chica y redirigir su vida hacia otro rumbo.

No se arrepentía de los últimos seis meses con Steve en absoluto, y ella se lo dejo claro, pero también le dejo claro que no estaba siendo sincera ni con ella y mucho menos con él. Y ella no podía vivir con ese hecho ya.

Steve respondió mejor de lo que esperaba, sin gritos ni pregunto nombres. La escuchó, hizo algunas preguntas, pero estaba claro que lo había herido.

 _-Me lo podías haber dicho, Nance,_ -dijo finalmente. - _Me siento como si hubiera sido solo yo el que estuvo en esta relación. Pensé que éramos antes que otra cosa amigos, y los amigos no se engañan de esa manera, y ve ahora todo terminó, por desgracia_.

 _-Terminamos, ya no seremos novios,_ -Nancy respondió. - _eso es todo Steve. Tu y yo somos amigos, tú para mi eres muy importante y lo serás siempre, lo que pasa es que yo simplemente no puede ser más que eso..., tu amiga._

 _-¿Pero si puedes ser más que amiga con Jonathan?_ –esa pregunta venia acompañada con una mueca que quería parecer una sonrisa torcida y con un tono de voz irónico. Esa fue la primera vez en toda la conversación que el nombre de Jonathan salió a relucir.

 _-Creo que sí,_ \- le contesta de inmediato, directo, de forma clara, porque era la verdad.

Pero realmente nunca se había sentido más vulnerable que en ese momento. Fue la primera vez que había reconocido sus sentimientos por Jonathan ante otra persona, y esa persona no era otro que a Steve. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse ahora, y estaba preparada para lo que se venía ahora.

 _-Sabes, yo siempre supe que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes. Me di cuenta de la manera en la que lo miras y como él te mira a ti. Pero bueno pensé que ustedes dos estaban simplemente, no sé, unidos por esos días terribles que pasaron juntos,_ -Sus palabras eran frías y contundentes, su mirada está dirigida hacia el bosque del otro lado de la valla.

Pero continuo un poco más tranquilo, pero sin voltear a verla en ningún momento. _-A veces me preguntaba si entre ustedes había algo más, parecías más feliz en los últimos meses, más tranquila y bueno si él ayudó a que tú llegaras a estar mejor, yo realmente le agradecía por eso. Porque al final del día sólo importaba que tú me habías elegido a mí y que todavía estabas conmigo… claro o al menos así lo pensé,_ -añade con amargura.

Steve finalmente se levanta abruptamente de la piscina. El agua le había empapado sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, ya que no se molestó en enrollarlos en absoluto cuando se sentó con ella.

- _Vete Nancy, quieres_ –le ordeno con firmeza.

- _Está bien_ , -respondió ella poniéndose de pie tras él. - _¿Entonces esto es todo?_

- _Si realmente me quieres como dices, dame tiempo Nancy. Solo quiero pedirte que antes de que hables con él me des tiempo. No creo que puedo manejar verte con Byers todavía._

- _Claro_ , -dijo y se estiro para besarle la mejilla, después se dirigió a la puerta de la valla. Él le permite que le diera un beso pero no dijo nada más.

-¿A dónde vamos?, -Jonathan le pregunta, regresándola a la realidad. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar en el coche y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Realmente no lo sé, -le dice en voz baja. -¿Podemos solo conducir por un tiempo?

-Claro, - enciende la radio del coche. La melodía suena suavemente en el fondo interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba la carretera de Hawkins.

Nancy toma una respiración profunda y tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de comenzar.


	7. Trampas para osos o el cofre de mi coche

Capítulo 7: Trampas para osos o el cofre de mi coche

Jonathan continua manejando con la música de fondo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la carretera principal, tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que realmente estaba. Nancy le había permitido tomar su mano, y estaba seguro que cuando creyó que otras chicas entraban a su habitación se había puesto celosa. Eso debe ser una buena señal, se repite a sí mismo, o tal vez ella sólo quiere contarle su decisión y que era quedarse con Steve, eso significaba que él tendría que alejarse, ya que no podía por el momento y ya conociendo sus sentimientos estar cerca de ella. Mueve la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y continuar manejando.

-Así que ¿siempre no tuviste que trabajar esta noche? -Nancy pregunta al cabo de unos minutos de completo silencio.

-No. Realmente no tenía que trabajar el día de hoy, pero pensé que era una buena excusa para no tener que ir a la casa de Steve sin que sonara extraño.

-Debí haber adivinado que habías hecho algo así para librarte de él. -dice ella, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio mientras continúan en el camino.

-Jonathan… he hablado con Steve, -confiesa Nancy de pronto.

-Tú, ¿de verdad? -Jonathan responde tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Si hablamos…y bueno le conté acerca de nosotros, -añade.

Jonathan cierra los ojos por un segundo. Ahora entiende porque Steve había estado evitándolo durante toda la semana. En realidad lo que más le sorprende es que él no hubiera corrido a golpearlo. Se queda sin responder, por lo que espera a que ella continúe.

-¡Jonathan te piensas quedar callado sin más!, ¿no me vas a preguntar lo que le dije? O ¿la forma en la que él respondió?, -la desesperación comienza apoderarse de Nancy ante la pasividad del chico ante lo que le había dicho.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo cuentes tú, -le responde con su típico tono de voz pasivo.

-Jonathan Byers no me la piensas poner fácil, ¿verdad?, -suspira con resignación, mientras el baja su mirada y dibuja esa media sonrisa. -Sólo le conté que tú y yo dormimos algunas veces juntos. Y la verdad no le di demasiados detalles… y no le dije lo de la semana pasada, -añade rápidamente, -pero lo que si hice fue decirle que tú me ayudaste a que yo me sintiera mejor.

-¿Se molestó?, -Jonathan pregunta volteando a verla por primera vez.

-Sí y no, -ella responde. -Él siempre sospecho que entre nosotros ocurría algo. Pero sintió que lo engañe, se sintió defraudado, pero a la vez estaba contento de que esto me hubiera ayudado a estar mejor. Él siempre se las arregla para sorprenderme de esa manera sabes, -le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creía que si tú me ayudabas a sentirme mejor las cosas estaban bien, que no podía pasar nada por ser simplemente amigos y era eso lo mismo que yo creía ¿qué daño podría hacer? Al fin y al cabo yo estaba con él, pero…

-¿Pero qué? -Jonathan interrumpe demasiado rápido,

-Pero, nuestra relación cambió, o fui yo la que cambie… Ambos supongo, -Jonathan permanece en silencio, dándole el tiempo a que le cuente todo aunque la impaciencia ya lo estaba carcomiendo. Hace una vuelta a la izquierda y disminuye la velocidad del coche a medida que se acerca a las colinas de Hawkins y al lago.

-¿Esto está bien?, -le pregunta, Nancy lo mira confundida sin entender a lo que se refiere. -el parque, quiero decir. ¿Podemos detenernos aquí?

-Oh, por supuesto, está muy bien. -Nancy mueve la cabeza tratando de aclararla y después, continúa.

-Nancy continua hablando, por favor.

-Bueno…Yo estaba esperando al Steve del noviembre pasado. Que comenzara a gritarme, a decirme palabras crueles e hirientes. Pero no fue así. Me escuchó atentamente, nunca me interrumpió, habló un poco y entonces me pidió que me fuera. Y así lo hice.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él?-le pregunta el chico ya mirándola directamente.

-El domingo.

-¡El domingo! Así que me lo ocultaste toda una semana. –La molestia en sus palabras era evidente.

-Jonathan, no es así. Hablé con Steve el domingo, pero me pidió que le diera tiempo. –Le dice tratando de tranquilizarlo –él me preocupa y me importa mucho, solo quería darle su espacio, respetarlo. Por favor entiéndeme.

-Entiendo. Dios, Nancy, entiendo. Tan solo es que yo siempre me siento a dos pasos por detrás de todos los demás, y eso es frustrante. –sus manos se dirigen a su cabello y lo revuelve a un más de como ya se encontraba.

-Pero no lo estas.., detrás quiero decir. Tú has sido el único de nosotros que vio lo que estaba escrito en la pared desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo que nos tomó más tiempo darnos cuenta a Steve y a mí.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos sin saber que más decir. Jonathan se detiene en la carretera principal del parque, entrando en el pequeño aparcamiento al lado del lago. Es uno de sus lugares favoritos. Los árboles de los alrededores proyectan sombras perfectas al atardecer, un lugar que a menudo frecuenta para tomar fotos o simplemente para sentarse y pensar. Lo ha hecho siempre desde que era un niño y huía de las constantes peleas de sus padres. A él realmente no le sorprende terminar justo en ese lugar.

-¿Así que ahora que ha pasado?. . . -Jonathan pregunta con la esperanza que ella continúe donde lo había dejado.

-Ahora que le dije la verdad, bueno..., Steve y yo hemos terminado oficialmente el jueves, -se detiene y hace una pausa por un segundo. -Le tomó unos días para estar dispuesto a hablar de nuevo, y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la mejor manera de acabar con lo nuestro. Lo herí con todo esto Jonathan, y realmente no se lo merecía, él es un buen chico, y ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Pero eso ya no es suficiente. Ahora ya no lo es.

-¿Por qué ya no lo es? –pregunta en voz baja.

-¿De Verdad Jonathan?, ¿en serio tengo que decirlo? –no podía creer que Jonathan la estuviera probando de esa manera.

-Para mí sería bueno escucharlo de ti, - su sonrisa tímida la desarmaba y le hace saber que era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Bien, -Nancy resopla para tomar valor y confiesa. -Gracias a ti, - gira su cuerpo hacia él y lo mira directamente mientras Jonathan permanece en silencio.

Vuelve a tomar aire nuevamente y continua -Siempre sentí una conexión contigo ¿sabes? Pensé que era por lo que habíamos pasado, porque fuiste el único que habías creído en mi cuando te conté que sentía que le había pasado algo muy malo a Barb, porque me encontraste cuando estaba perdida en ese mundo horrible, no me abandonaste a pesar de todos los horrores que eso significaba, porque eres él único que has compartido mis temores y me entiendes mejor que nadie. Pero tengo claro que eso no es todo, hay algo más, siempre ha habido algo más. Tú me haces sentir, no sé, nerviosa, excitada, segura, feliz y todo esto al mismo tiempo. Nunca fue así con Steve. Con él era divertido, cómodo, pero nunca fue más. Yo quiero más, Jonathan… quiero más a tu lado.

Jonathan cierra los ojos por un segundo. Había escuchado alto y claro lo que Nancy había dicho, pero le resultaba difícil para su cabeza creerlo. Por mucho que esperaba escuchar esas palabras de ella, no acaba de creer que las hubiera escuchado.

Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza un poco, decide salir del coche y se sienta en el cofre. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo se queda ahí antes de que Nancy se una a él. Ella también se sienta sobre el cofre, lo suficientemente cerca para que Jonathan pueda oler su perfume, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse.

-¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión? -Finalmente le pregunta.

-Después que escuche el casete que grabaste para mí.

-Yo te vi con Steve en tu habitación la noche del jueves, y pensé que tú y él…

-Y yo también lo pensé. –lo interrumpe al tiempo que toma su mano.

-Cuando me dijiste que tenía que elegir yo sentí que no podría, estaba muy confundida, Steve era tan lindo y tú… bueno tú eres tú. Y luego lo pensé, y tome una decisión, para esos días yo había elegido quedarme con Steve. Él había puesto toda su vida de cabeza para que funcionara lo nuestro. Quería seguir apostando a mi relación con él. Y también a decir verdad no tenía claro mis sentimientos por ti. –sus dedos lentamente comienzan a frotar la cicatriz en la palma de Jonathan. Tomo un respiro hondo y continúo.

-Barb era mi mejor amiga, pero ella se ha ido. Y ahora estoy más cerca de ti que de nadie más, y tan solo pensar en perderte también… no sabría qué hacer. Yo no creo que pudiera sobrevivir a eso, Jonathan.

Finalmente él la mira, ve las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y como se las limpia con la mano libre.

-Pero entonces volviste aparecer, con ese maldito casete, -sonríe al recordar ese día. -¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo encuentras las canciones perfectas para contar una historia?

-Los años de práctica supongo, -responde con una sonrisa y presiona su mano. -No tengo muchos amigos Nancy, así que tengo un montón de tiempo para pensar en las listas de reproducción.

-Cállate, -dice ella, chocando su hombro. -De todos modos, me la entregaste el jueves y la escuché hasta el sábado y el domingo por la mañana lo sabía.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que si me quedaba con Steve, te perdería de todos modos. Pienso que si me arriesgo y no funciona esto entre nosotros, bueno al menos me di la oportunidad de estar contigo… me di la oportunidad de amarte.

Jonathan se paralizo. Dejo de respirar, dejo de pensar ante esa confección.

-¿Me amas? -habla finalmente.

-Sí, -susurra.

Jonathan se levanta lentamente y se voltea hacia Nancy, colocándose entre sus piernas. Ella esta tan hermosa, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules. Él toma la banda elástica que sostiene su cabello y la desliza, dejando que sus cabellos caigan libres sobre sus hombros. Dios sabe cuánto había deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Toma su cara entre las manos y se inclina para besarla, suave al principio y luego más insistente. Ella responde inmediatamente, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la toma por su cintura acercándola más, de un momento a otro las piernas de Nancy se cruzan alrededor de él. Por fin ambos están dejando salir sus sentimientos, en ese primer beso.

Las manos de él están en su cabello, luego en su cuello, bajan a su espalda, descendiendo por su columna vertebral hacia las caderas y volviendo a subir. Ella susurra su nombre y tira de él aún más cerca de ella, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y levantándose a sí misma, como si ya no estuviera ya lo suficientemente cerca de él. Ella lo besa en los labios, en las mejillas, en el cuello. Parece como si quisiera devorarlo, pero no le importa quiere más. Toma su cara y la coloca frente a la suya para continuar nuevamente en sus labios.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar libremente se convierte en demasiado, se separan, pero mantienen sus frentes tocándose y abrazados uno al otro.

-Me amas, Nancy Wheeler, -su respiración entrecortada sus labios hinchados su corazón a mil por hora.

-Y tú me amas, Jonathan Byers, -ella responde, mientras acaricia su mejilla y le da pequeños besos.

-Por lo tanto, has pasado de comprar trampas para oso conmigo a besarme sobre el cofre de mi coche. Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Qué es más raro? ¿Comprar trampas para oso? ¿El cofre de mi coche? o ¿yo?

-Tú, sigues siendo definitivamente tú, -le dedica una sonrisa, tirando de él para volver a besarlo.


	8. Por la puerta principal

_Antes que nada agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, que no tiene otras pretensiones más que entretener. Tenía pensado que el capítulo pasado fuera el último de esta historia, pero después decidí continuarla un poco más y ver hasta dónde llega. Sin más los dejo con dos capítulos en esta ocasión. Gracias._

Capítulo 8 : Por la puerta principal

Jonathan finalmente regresa con Nancy poco antes de la medianoche, después de haber pasado casi cuatro horas entre los brazos uno del otro sobre el cofre de un auto. No hablaron mucho, pero para que hablar, ambos ya habían dicho muchas cosas durante la noche.

Llegando a la casa de los Wheeler bajan del auto tomados de la mano, caminando uno al lado del otro en todo momento, se detienen frente la puerta y él le da un último beso de buenas noches.

Cuando Jonathan le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia su auto, Nancy lo llama.

-Hey, olvide preguntarte una cosa.

-Si, dime.

-¿Porque pusiste la canción de the Mamas and the Papas: Dream A Little Dream of Me? Realmente no esperaba escuchar esa canción en una cinta tuya.

-¿No te gusto? –pregunta él dando un paso hacia ella.

-No, solo fue… inesperado.

-Mi mamá. Ella me la cantaba todo el tiempo cuando era pequeño, incluso cuando no podía

dormir. Sólo quería compartir un poco más de mi contigo.

-Gracias, me encantó Jonathan, -dice ella, dibujando una tímida sonrisa en él una vez más. Buenas noches. –se despide mientras abre la puerta principal e ingresa a la casa.

Jonathan no recuerda haber sido tan feliz durante mucho tiempo. Se supone que él no tenía por qué quedarse con la chica, ya que él era el chico raro e insignificante y Steve bueno ya no importa, el caso que de alguna manera lo hizo. Y él no va a pasar mucho tiempo pensando en cómo sucedió.

Cuando llega a su casa y abre la puerta encuentra a su madre dormida en el sofá, si el mismo sofá en el que hace seis meses dormía con un rostro de terror y con un hacha en las manos, ahora está tranquila. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios nunca había sido tan feliz. Se dirige a ella y le toca suavemente el hombro.

-Mamá vamos despierta, ve a tu habitación.

Una adormilada Joyce abre los ojos con pesadez, mientras se incorpora en el sillón.

-Debí quedarme dormida mientras te esperaba…-le dice mientras se pone de pie.

-¿No podías esperar a mañana madre? -Pregunta Jonathan sabiendo perfectamente la avalancha de preguntas que se venían.

-Jonathan, no todos los días mi hijo mayor consigue a su primera novia.

-¿Que te hace pensar que ella ya es mi novia?... -le pregunta un poco más serio.

-Soy tu madre Jonathan veo la felicidad en tus ojos, además soy mujer y veo el amor en los de Nancy, estarían ciegos y locos sino lo fueran.

Él dibuja una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de su madre, a lo que ella lo abraza.

-Y ¿entonces te elegido a ti? ¿Verdad?

-Si…-responde él con una gran sonrisa

-Lo sabía, no podía ser de otra manera. Estoy feliz de que seas feliz hijo. Nancy es una gran chica y muy linda. Se ven tan lindos juntos.

-Gracias madre, ahora que te parece si nos vamos a dormir"

Los dos juntos antes de entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones se detienen a asegurarse que Will está bien, el cual está profundamente dormido. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y con unas buenas noches entra a su habitación.

-Descansa John.

-Buenas Noches mamá.

Satisfecho, entra a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Se acuesta en su cama, sin poder borrar las imágenes de esa noche de su mente, y con la imagen de Nancy besándolo cae en un sueño profundo por primera vez en una semana.

Nancy Wheeler no puede creer que ella acaba de pasar la noche besándose con Jonathan Byers sobre el cofre de su coche. Sin embargo, no debe sorprenderse de verdad. Habían estado recorriendo este camino desde que él pasó esa primera noche en su habitación hace seis meses.

Y si, ellos solo se besaron pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería que pasara algo más.

-¿Nancy, eres tú? -Su madre la llama desde la sala de estar, con lo que saca a Nancy de sus

sueños.

-Sí, mamá, soy yo.

-¿Encontraste Jonathan? - le pregunta mientras camina hacia el vestíbulo.

-Si lo encontré.

-¿Y?

-Y, me fue muy bien, estamos muy bien -Nancy responde, sonriendo para sí misma. No puede creer que está hablando con su madre con tanta libertad, pero se siente bien. Todo acerca de esto se siente bien.

-Te ves feliz, -confiesa su madre con gusto. Nancy le dedica una gran sonrisa, y esto es la respuesta que su mamá necesita antes de continuar.

-Sé que no compartes mucho conmigo Nancy, pero siempre me ha agradado Jonathan, y yo

creo él te va a hacer feliz, corrijo él ya te hace muy feliz. –le da un abrazo antes de subir las escaleras y regresar a su habitación.

¿Cómo sabía su madre? Una vez más, subestima a los que la rodean. . . pero si ella misma no quería aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Mueve la cabeza con incredulidad y rápidamente sube las escaleras a su habitación. Después de quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos, ella se toma el Walkman, se acuesta en su cama, y presiona play. Logrando quedarse dormida profundamente y sin pesadillas.

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente, toma el teléfono de forma inmediata para llamar al Jonathan, queriendo sentir su presencia, incluso si es sólo a través de una línea telefónica. Ella sabe lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero aún no se siente real.

Un aturdido _"hola_ " la saluda en el otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días. –lo saluda alegremente.

 _-Oh, claro, buenos días, -Jonathan responde. -¿Cómo has dormido?_

-Muy bien, -contesta ella. -¿y tú?

 _-yo también, pero…_

-¿Pero qué?, -Nancy interviene, con preocupación.

- _Te extrañé, -responde en voz baja._

-Yo también, -dice rodando sobre su espalda y girando el cable del teléfono alrededor de su

dedo. Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que se sentó en su cama he hizo esto? Hasta podía saber lo que le diría Barb: _"Hay Nance te perdimos, eres caso perdido ve esa sonrisa de boba que_ _tienes"._

-¿Puedes venir hoy a mi casa? ¿Tal vez podamos estudiar juntos?

 _-Por supuesto. Tengo que trabajar esta mañana, pero puedo estar allí a las 5. ¿Está bien?_

-Sí, eso es perfecto. ¿Por lo tanto, te veo alrededor de 5?

- _A las 5 será. Dios mío Nancy no había visto el reloj ya es muy tarde para irme a trabajar. -Dice mientras se escucha como si tratara de alcanzar algo._

-Hey, Jonathan, -Nancy lo llama en voz alta tratando de hacerse oír por encima del alboroto.

-¿Sí?

-Hoy, utiliza la puerta principal.


	9. Circunstancias

Capítulo 9: Circunstancias

Capítulo texto

 _Zorra_

Esa es la palabra que recibe a Nancy esta mañana, escrita con marcador rojo en la parte superior de su casillero, justo por encima de su cabeza para que todos puedan verla. No es la primera vez que ha sido recibida por esta u otras palabras de menosprecio en su casillero: puta, pervertida, tramposa, sólo por nombrar unas pocas. Todas muy poco original, todas muy inmaduras, todas muy hirientes.

Por lo menos no son contra Jonathan

Jonathan y ella han estado juntos durante casi un mes, y los rumores que les han perseguido desde el pasado mes de noviembre de que Nancy " _La zorra"_ Wheeler dejó al chico popular Steve Harrington por Jonathan "El pervertido" Byers no han hecho más que empeorar. A pesar de que han sido discretos sobre su relación por su bien y por el de Steve. Pero una vez que se supo que ella y Steve había terminado, los rumores comenzaron en serio, lo más probable es que difundidos por Tommy, Carol y su tripulación. Steve a tratado, realmente hace un esfuerzo para acallar los rumores, ya que en ocasiones desayuna con ellos, les habla de la manera más normal, y esto ha detenido la mayor parte de las habladurías, pero no el hecho que casi todas las mañanas pintan su casillero con palabras crueles e hirientes.

Finalmente se ha dado por vencida en tratar de arreglar todo y limpiar su imagen en la escuela. Las únicas personas que son importantes en su vida son su familia y Jonathan. ¿Por qué habría de importarle lo que piensen los demás? Después de todo nada puedes ser peor que lo que le ha sucedido el pasado año, sabe que hay mucho más en la vida que los rumores de la escuela y los insultos, y ha decidido no utilizar más su tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Pero Jonathan ve las cosas de manera diferente. Odia la atención que su relación tiene en los demás. Odia que ella tenga que lidiar con esto todavía, por si no fuera suficiente todo lo demás que ha pasado, pero sabe que los insultos y murmullos contra ellos, solo refuerzan las inseguridades de Jonathan, el cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que se merece a alguien mejor. Aunque él nunca se lo ha dicho, pero ella lo sabe, ella lo conoce y sabe muy bien que lo siente.

Nancy ni siquiera trata de borrar lo escrito en su casillero. ¿De qué serviría?, piensa mientras se da la vuelta para ver a Jonathan parado frente a ella al otro lado del pasillo, una mirada de ira cruza por su rostro al momento que sus ojos se posan sobre las letras sobre su cabeza. Haciendo caso omiso de todos los demás, Nancy camina a través del pasillo llegando a su lado y tomándole la mano, a lo que él rápidamente la retira, ella sabe que este nuevamente no será un día fácil.

-Hola, buenos días extraño, - lo saluda burlonamente mientras lo mira directamente. Tan solo han estado dos horas separados, desde que él salió por su ventana después de pasar la noche a su lado, había sido una noche tan agradable y ahora lo veía tan desencajado, tan molesto.

-Sí claro, seguro que es un buen día, -le responde sin apartar la mirada de las letras rojas.

-Jonathan, no te preocupes por eso ¿de acuerdo? porque yo no lo hago, y claro que ha sido una buena mañana en todo los sentidos.-recordando el tiempo que pasaron en los brazos el uno del otro antes de dejarla esta mañana. –y eso que está escrito ahí no lo va arruinar.

-Pero esto es ridículo, Nancy.

-Mira, que te parece si nos mandamos hacer unos sweaters, el mío podría ponerle una "Z" gigante por zorra y el tuyo una "P" por pervertido. Entonces de esa manera les ganaríamos la burla a los demás.

\- Dios Nancy –ante el comentario de ella, Jonathan no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Vamos Jonathan no importa, - ella vuelve a tomarle la mano, pero él en esta ocasión no la retira.

Jonathan se pasa una mano por el cabello despeinándolo a un más, toma una respiración profunda, y finalmente le dedica la sonrisa que ha estado buscando. -OK, tregua. Si no te molesta a ti, no me molesta a mí. Pero esto está perjudicando seriamente mi intento de ser el novio caballeroso, ya que no he podido ni una sola vez atrapar a los culpables. Y ahora lo menos que puedo hacer es limpiar eso

\- Haber Jonathan sabes mejor que nadie que no suelo ser una damisela en aprietos. -dice mientras tira de él hacia el otro lado del pasillo justo al lado de su casillero. -Ahora, quédate conmigo mientras tomo mis cosas y después me acompañas a mi salón, de esa manera conseguirás los puntos de caballerosidad que tanto anhelas tener.

Apenas vuelve a verlo el resto del día, ya que su horario de jueves es totalmente contrario al suyo. Ellos comparten solo la última clase juntos, clase a la que él llega tarde yendo directamente a su asiento en la esquina trasera derecha del salón. Pasa a su lado sin mirarla solo tocando suavemente su hombro.

Nancy trata de captar su atención un par de veces durante la clase, pero él en ningún momento voltea a verla. Eso hace que se frustre más cada que pasan los minutos. Eso provoca que su concentración se vaya a la basura, ya que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a la profesora.

-¿Nancy, estás hoy con nosotros? -pregunta la profesora White tratando de llamar su atención por segunda ocasión.

-Oh, sí, sí. Lo siento. ¿Qué necesita?- le responde con timidez.

Antes de que la profesora responda se escucha la campana, indicando el final de la clase.

-Nos vemos el lunes chico…

Cuando suena la campana, Jonathan es el primero en salir del aula, sin ni siquiera esperarla. Es como si estuviera construyendo esa pared que le prohíbe la entrada a cualquiera, piensa para sí misma mientras toma sus cosas. A pesar de que están juntos desde ya casi un mes como pareja y han sido buenos amigos por siete meses, él sigue arreglándoselas para alejarla en el momento que quiere. Ella sabe que esa es una de las razones por lo que le gusta tanto la fotografía, no se trata sólo de que puede ver a la gente como realmente son, sino que le sirve para pasar inadvertido ante los demás. Es más fácil para él ocultarse detrás de una cámara, de esa manera logra hacerse invisible, logra desviar la atención de los demás hacia sí mismo. Ella también sabe que su carácter ha sido forjado por los problemas con su padre, la necesidad de madurar más rápido que muchos chicos de su edad, su necesidad de centrarse en casa en vez de su vida social, su desconfianza en casi todo el mundo, y misterioso calvario que paso por su hermano el año pasado.

Se apresura a salir del salón y buscarlo entre la multitud que comienza a salir de sus respectivas clases, trata de localizarlo entre los estudiantes que se aglomeran en el pasillo, sin tener suerte, decide dirigirse al cuarto oscuro. Después de golpear suavemente a la puerta, Jody una compañera de clases le abre.

-¿Buscas a Jonathan?, -pregunta la chica afroamericana.

-Sí, ¿lo has visto?

-Aquí no ha venido. Pero lo vi en el pasillo hace unos minutos. Es extraño, se suponía que habíamos quedado de vernos aquí para que me ayudara con el revelado de unas fotografías, pero no me dijo nada mientras pasaba frente a mí. No es común que falte a su palabra.

-No, no lo es. Oye Jody si lo vez puedes decirle que lo estoy buscando.

-Claro,- dice Jody, cerrando la puerta.

Confundida, Nancy se detiene en su casillero, toma su abrigo y sus libros, posteriormente se dirige al estacionamiento, con la esperanza de encontrar ahí su coche. Pero se ha ido.

-Maldita sea, Jonathan. -Sabe que no tiene que trabajar esa noche. Tenía que hablar con él y por lo visto solo tendría una opción.

-Hola Nancy, -Will la saluda algo confundido por la presencia de la chica mientras la recibe en la puerta principal de la casa Byers.

-Hola, Will, -ella responde con una sonrisa hacia el chico. -Jonathan no ha llegado a casa ¿verdad?

-No, creí que estaba contigo.

-No, creo que esta demás decir que no está conmigo. – Intranquila por no saber qué le sucedía a Jonathan, brinda una sonrisa al chico para evitar preocuparlo. -¿Te importa si lo espero aquí? Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él después de la escuela, pero él salió muy rápido.

-Por supuesto. Iba a jugar un poco con mi Atari antes de iniciar la tarea. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-¡Claro! -Acepta mientras camina hacia la sala, dejando su mochila a un lado de la puerta principal. -Mike no me deja jugar nunca con él, sabe que lo destrozaría. –le dice guiñándole el ojo.

Los dos se sientan en el sofá justo en frente del televisor -A mí no me importa que me ganes, me gusta jugar contra alguien que me de batalla.

Nancy sonríe ante la respuesta del menor de los Byers. De pronto su mirada se dirige a la mesa de centro donde reposan algunos cuadernos algo desordenados, lápices de colores, pero lo que verdaderamente llama su atención es un blog de dibujo, el cual tiene plasmado una figura extraña casi como un garabato, que de inmediato le hela la sangre, porque ella reconoce perfectamente que Will dibujo algo relacionado con "al revés" con esa maldita pesadilla. El chico al percatarse de la atención de Nancy hacia el dibujo se apresura rápidamente y toma los cuadernos y el blog y los mete a su mochila.

-Perdona el tiradero Nancy, como te dije, iba a iniciar la tarea – la actitud de había cambiado, se había intranquilizado, su voz comenzaba a sonar nerviosa, como la de alguien que acaba de hacer pillado haciendo algo malo. –Mamá le molesta mucho que este todo esto tirado, lo recojo de inmediato… y bueno yo…

-Will, tranquilo todo está bien –le interrumpe la verborrea que se había desatado en el chico. –esos dibujos… ¿son tuyos verdad?...Jonathan me ha dicho que lo haces muy bien.

-Sí, pero no son la gran cosa… -le responde ahora sentándose en el suelo frente al televisor. -¿jugamos?...

Ella nota lo nervioso que se ha puesto, sabe que si para ella ha sido un calvario los últimos meses después de solo pasar unos pocos minutos en ese terrible lugar, no quiere ni imaginar cómo ha sido para el pobre de Will, así que decide no seguir por ese camino y volver al juego.

-Muy bien niño juguemos, prepárate para perder. – se sienta en el suelo junto a él tomando el mando del juego.

Nancy y Will juegan por alrededor de media hora, ella le gana de manera contundente tal y como se lo había advertido. La puerta de abre y entra Jonathan con la cabeza gacha mientras arroja su mochila al primer sofá.

-Hola Will, siento llegar tarde. Yo. . . -Jonathan se detiene una vez que ve a Nancy en el suelo con su hermano.

-Hola, -lo saluda Nancy mientras se levantan del suelo. -Como saliste tan rápido de la escuela decidí… -Pero antes de terminar la frase se da la cuenta del ojo negro e inflamado del su novio.

-! Jonathan ¡ pero… ¿qué pasó?",-se dirige lo más rápido que puede hacia él.

Agacha la cabeza justo antes de que ella llegue junto a él, -Nada… está todo bien.

-Tonterías, -lo enfrenta, tratando de verle el rostro. -¿Qué pasó?, -Pregunta de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza.

-No quiero hablar de eso, -responde de nuevo con la misma fuerza.

Ellos se miran el uno al otro, con una tención en el aire durante al menos un minuto antes de que Will finalmente intervenga.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de hielo?, -le pregunta con timidez.

-Claro, Will, eso sería genial - Jonathan se relaja a medida que se dirige hacia su hermano.

Nancy aprovecha este momento vulnerable y se acerca hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla de Jonathan inspeccionando más de cerca su ojo, que ya estaba empezando a adquirir un tono púrpura, y su párpado comenzaba a cerrarse por la inflamación. Sube sus dedos y le toca el ojo sano, y su enojo poco a poco desaparece. Ella se estira un poco y coloca suavemente un beso en el ojo lesionado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Por favor dime que paso, -susurra en su oído.

Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, acercándola y colocando un suave beso en el cuello. Así permanecen abrazados hasta que escuchan a Will aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Aquí tienes, Jonathan.

-Gracias, amigo – Jonathan le agradece revolviendo el cabello de su hermano y colocando la bolsa de hielo en su ojo lesionado.

-¿Will nos disculpas un momento?

-Claro Nancy. –ella le toma la mano a Jonathan y lo dirige directo a su habitación.

Ya dentro lo sienta en su cama y después se dirige a cerrar la puerta y regresa para incurse frente a él, tomando su mano izquierda con la suya, acariciando la cicatriz que hace juego con la suya, su fiel recuerdo de la caza de monstruos del pasado otoño, -¿Qué ha pasado, Jonathan? Por favor, dime ¿Qué paso?

-Deberías ver como quedo el otro –le dice con una media sonrisa.

-Oh dios, Jonathan, lo digo en serio, -le responde. –Cuéntame, ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó esta mañana?

En lugar de responder, él la levanta y la sienta en su regazo. Deja caer la bolsa de hielo, y toma su cara entre sus manos y la besa suavemente, casi de manera casta. Ella responde a su contacto inmediatamente, abriendo la boca para profundizar el beso. Sabe que esta es su manera de disculparse con ella, para dar por terminado el tema. Y por mucho que ella quiera que él le cuente lo sucedido, sabe que no puede obligarlo a contarle. Sabe que tiene que tener paciencia y esperar. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro, escucha un resoplido, como liberándose de un gran peso que lo atormenta, y finalmente comienza a hablar.

-Todo lo que se dice de nosotros y el grafiti en nuestros casilleros. Has dicho que no te molesta, que simple y sencillamente lo ignoras y que tengo que hacer lo mismo, y te juro que he tratado de hacerlo Nance te lo juro, y realmente a veces lo he logrado. Pero hoy fue… simplemente demasiado. Después de que te deje en clase, vi a Tommy H en el pasillo. Hice todo lo posible para ignorarlo, pero él lo hizo imposible. Comenzó a preguntarme; si había visto tu casillero esta mañana y que si tenía alguna idea de quien lo había hecho y…que se sentía al tener las sobras de Steve.

Nancy ve la rabia que se refleja en su ojo sano inmediatamente después de su último comentario.

-¿Qué hiciste? -le pregunta.

\- Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, me di la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Jonathan, ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! –en estas alturas de la conversación ella se encuentra desencajada, asqueada por todo lo que le ha contado. -Sólo nos quedan dos semanas más de escuela este año, y luego se van fuera de nuestras vidas por un largo tiempo. ¿No podrías haberlo ignorado y seguir caminando simplemente?

-Nancy, ¿tú habrías podido haberlo ignorado y seguir caminando simplemente, si escucharas a alguien hablar de esa manera de mí?, -la cuestiona mientras le acaricia la majilla.

Ella sabe que en eso él tiene razón pero odia admitirlo.

-No, no lo hubiera hecho… ¿Entonces qué más pasó? Porque te recuerdo que no tenías ese ojo morado en la última clase –pregunta ahora siendo ella la que acaricia suavemente su ojo lesionado.

-Bueno, no es por presumir pero fui el menos perjudicado –le dice con una sonrisa.

-No estés tan orgulloso de tú mismo Jonathan Byers.

-Y no lo estoy, sólo pensé que era un buen momento para ver la expresión de tu cara. -dice sonriendo para sí mismo, ganándose un golpe en el hombro derecho. -el pasillo estaba casi vacío, yo esperaba que él se lanzara y me golpeara, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí mirándome, después él Sr. Baumer salió de su salón de clases y provoco que ambos nos alejáramos de la escena del crimen.

-¿Y por qué yo no me entere de esto? Con lo rápido que corren los chismes por aquí, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?, -Añade rápidamente.

-Ni idea. Honestamente pensé que estabas enterada de lo que había pasado, y para serte sincero me daba mucha vergüenza de no haberme podido contener, pero parece que las personas en la escuela ya se están hartando de nosotros y de todos nuestros problemas.

-Ok, y de que se estén hartando de nosotros realmente no lo creo, de algo que he quedado completamente segura es que van aprovechar cualquier cosa que sirva para saciar su morbo. Ahora dime ¿qué le paso a tu ojo? –le pide, volviendo al tema que realmente le preocupa.

-Oh, sí, claro, justo antes de la ultima hora, Tommy me esperaba en mi casillero luciendo un buen moratón en la mejilla derecha y grito delante de todo el mundo "que tendríamos una palea después de la escuela" "que si quería demostrar que tenía pelotas no tendría que faltar"… -hizo una pausa mientras sonreía para después continuar… -"que de igual manera después de la palea de todas formas terminaría sin ellas y que quedaría más inservible para ti de lo que ya lo era".

-Dios, dime que en realidad no dijo eso. -pregunta.

-Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. – le responde.

-Claro y eso fue justo antes de la última clase, ¿no es así? por eso saliste corriendo sin ni siquiera mirarme, para ir a esa estúpida palea…

-Bueno, pensé que si te decía que iría pensarías que estaba loco -se remueve nerviosamente sobre la cama mientras continúa. -Yo sabía que si hablaba contigo, probablemente habrías hecho lo imposible para hacer que cambiara de opinión.

-¿Y eso habría tenido algo de malo? -Le pregunta bajando de su regazo.

Él se recuesta en la cama apoyándose en el respaldo y soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-Parece que llegamos al momento en el que tú y yo no estamos de acuerdo -dice finalmente.

-Ten la completa seguridad de eso Jonathan, -Nancy responde escuetamente.

-Nance no podía dejarlo pasar sin más. No después de lo que me dijo y de lo que le hice. Ya estoy harto de ser el blanco de sus insultos. No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, pero de ti. . . te mereces algo mejor que esto, -le dice finalmente mirándola.

Nancy lo mira en silencio por un minuto, su ojo negro y el pelo despeinado. Se ve tan vulnerable, no puede imaginarse a ese Jonathan mandando al suelo a Tommy con un solo golpe, aunque claro que no era la primera vez. . ¿Cómo puede el chico más compasivo, paciente, la persona más amable que ha conocido en su vida lanzar puñetazos a alguien con tanta facilidad? Ella conoce la pasión de Jonathan por la música, su talento para la fotografía, su amor por su madre y su hermano, su desconfianza por su padre. Ella sabe cómo hacerlo sonreír, cómo hacerlo suspirar, la forma de convencerlo para luchar contra un monstruo de otra dimensión. Pero ella no siempre sabe hasta que punto puede llegar su ira cuando se enfurece, es igual de potente a la pasión que lo envuelve cuando está a su lado. Él sigue siendo un enigma para ella de muchas maneras, y de solo pensarlo la excita, hace que se le aceleraba el aliento, que su corazón palpite, que su estómago se contraiga y que sus palmas suden.

Y ahí es donde se da cuenta de lo lejos que ha ido por Jonathan Byers.

-Te amo, -su voz sale casi en un susurro.

-Te amo, Jonathan,-repite nuevamente pero esta vez de manera más clara

-¿Y eso a que viene?-le pregunta un poco extrañado por su cambio de actitud

-No lo sé. Estoy aquí parada, mirándote, furiosa de que te metas en problemas y te pongas en peligro por mí, por defenderme y sin embargo, ya te he perdonado, y yo ni siquiera sé lo que realmente pasó esta tarde.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Es una estupidez que tengamos que soportar todo esto.

-Si, no lo tiene, pero no me importa. No me importa lo que Tommy y Carol dicen de nosotros o lo que están escribiendo en mi casillero, ni me importa lo que murmuran o inventan. Nada de eso hace una diferencia para mí. Todo lo que importa es esto. -Dice ella mientras señala el uno al otro y se sienta nuevamente en la cama.

Jonathan se le queda mirando, analizando cada una de sus palabras con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Ella no puede describir si él cree que ha perdido la cabeza o si ella es la cosa más increíble que jamás haya visto. Y luego se mueve rápidamente hacia ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Envolviéndola en sus brazos y la besa con una pasión que nunca ha experimentado antes. Steve nunca fue tan ansiosos o hambriento de ella. El la besa con deseo, frustración, anhelo, pasión y todo al mismo tiempo, es como si quisiera ahogarse en ella.

Sus manos con impaciencia comienzan a explorar su cuerpo, rápidamente ella saca su camisa por su cabeza quiere sentir su piel sobre su piel, contacto a un más cerca. Él le devuelve el favor, tirando de su blusa con tanta rapidez que ella piensa que oír que se desgarra. Jonathan comienza a colocar besos sobre su pecho y se detiene a reverenciar a cada uno de sus senos aun cubiertos por el sostén. Ella no le importa que Will está en la habitación de al lado, lo único que le preocupa es sentir su piel sobre la suya, haciéndola gemir una vez más. Ella le oye susurrar algo, mientras continúa su camino de besos por su torso, y escucha con atención.- "Te amo, Te amo, Te amo." Al tiempo que desabrocha y baja suavemente sus pantalones.

Se sienta de repente, tirando de él con ella y volcándolo sobre su espalda sentada a horcajadas sobre él, comenzando a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante muy lentamente, viendo como sus ojos se sierran mientras sus manos se aprietan en su cintura. Ama tanto el poder que tiene sobre él y que entienda lo mucho que significa para ella. Ella toma sus manos y las coloca por encima de su cabeza, mientras continua balanceándose. Su excitación la golpea en todos los lugares correctos de su anatomía, lo necesita y sabe que ya no puede más.

-Mírame, Jonathan, -susurra mientras se sigue rozando ligeramente. Pero él no abre los ojos como respuestas.

-Dije mírame, -repite de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más agresiva, no pudiendo controlar su propio gemido.

Por fin abre los ojos y la mira jadeante, -Dios, Nancy…

-Escúchame. Quiero todo de ti, tus partes buenas y las malas. -Dice mientras se esfuerza por controlar sus propios movimientos, esperando a que él entiende completamente el significado de sus palabras. Ella intenta decir las últimas palabras, tratando desesperadamente que no se disuelvan en una serie de sonidos sin sentido, -y nunca vayas a olvidar eso…

-No lo haré, -tira de ella hacia abajo para capturar su boca en un beso de infarto, a pesar de que llevan ya un mes juntos, jamás han tenido relaciones sexuales, y sus cuerpos lo saben, están ansiosos en uno del otro, las cosas en su relación siempre han sido calmadas, pero en esta ocasión ya no quieren esperar más. Él se separa un poco de ella y la observa acostada en su cama, con el cabello revuelto, sobre sus sabanas, los labios hinchados a causa de los besos. Poco a poco sus manos se dirigen a sus jeans y comienza a desabrochar el primer botón al tiempo que la mira directamente a los ojos, como esperando la aprobación de ella para seguir con su tarea.

-Hazlo Jonathan –como sabiendo sus pensamientos le demuestra que también lo desea.

De un solo movimiento la libera de sus pantalones, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Se ve tan hermosa, tan suya. Sabe que para ella no es la primera vez, como si lo es para él, pero no le importa este es su momento, solo ellos, no importa nada. De pronto toda esa marea de excitación se trasforma, en amor, ternura, la quiere abrazar, demostrarle lo mucho que la ama y la necesita. Ella ve el cambio de su mirada y como se ha quedado ahí solo observándola.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué si no….

No termina de formular la pregunta cuando el ahoga sus palabras con otro beso y dándole la vuelta sobre su espalda, acomodándose con firmeza entre sus piernas y continuando el roce entre sus cuerpos semi desnudos.

Así pasan un par de minutos tocándose, descubriéndose por primera vez, es diferente a lo que Nancy había hecho antes. Ella solo había estado con Steve pero siempre que habían estado juntos, había sido apresurado, apasionado, pero torpe. Esto en cambio era diferente, todo era diferente. Al momento que las manos de Jonathan comienzan a deshacerse de su ropa interior son sorprendidos por tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, los cuales hacen que él se aparte de un salto de ella.

-¡Jonathan! ¡Jonathan!, sé que estás ahí.

-¡Demonios!, es Hopper, -exclama Jonathan, desenredándose a sí mismo de ella.

-Sé que Nancy está ahí contigo. Voy a contar hasta tres, y luego voy a entrar. Más vale que ustedes dos estén presentables oíste, -Hopper llama otra vez a la puerta.

-Uno.

-Demonios, demonios mi blusa. -Nancy susurra.

-Dos.

-Aquí esta, -dice Jonathan localizando su propia camisa que está en la esquina de la habitación, mientras trata de volverse a subir el pantalón.

-Tres.

-Diablos, -dicen los dos al tiempo de que Hopper abre la puerta. El cual es recibido por Jonathan solo en vaqueros y Nancy que prefiere cubrirse rápidamente con el edredón al ver Hopper, Jonathan se mueve inmediatamente delante de ella, exclamando: -¡¿Qué diablos, Hop?¡ ¿Quién demonios te crees para entrar así?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti, -le grita. -¿Crees que me gusta recibir una llamada de mi ayudante diciéndome que el hijo de Joyce se metió en otra pelea? O ¿descubrir que le rompiste la nariz de algún imbécil llamado Tommy?

-¡¿Qué?! -dicen él y Nancy al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

-¿Le rompiste la nariz? -Nancy le grita.

-No sabía eso, -le contesta Jonathan a la defensiva, viéndola a ella y casi perdiendo sus pantalones vaqueros en el proceso. -Él me golpeó primero y luego yo le regrese el golpe y eso fue todo. Se cayó al suelo y yo me di la vuelta y me marche, no tenía pinta de que tuviera la nariz rota, lo juro.

-Cállate, -Hopper grita de nuevo, con lo que logra volver toda su atención de nuevo a él.

-Me apresure a venir aquí para saber exactamente lo que ocurrió antes de que tu madre llegue a casa, para asegurarme de que estás bien, y encuentro esto. Y sabes que es lo peor, encontrar a Will en la sala, ¿Por qué sabes que está afuera verdad? con un cara de desconcierto o vergüenza, ya no se ni que era, a ti y a Nancy casi desnuda haciendo dios sabe que en tu habitación y para terminar ese maldito ojo negro!

-Hopper, -habla Jonathan con más calma, -¿podemos hablar de esto en la sala para que Nancy pueda vestirse?

-Bien, - Hopper se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación. -pero antes súbete los pantalones, antes que tu hermano te vea ¿quieres?


	10. Con la sangre del padre

Capítulo 10: Con la sangre del padre

Texto del capítulo

¿Qué rayos pasó?, piensa Nancy. ¿Cómo pasó de uno de los momentos más íntimos de su vida a los gritos del Jefe de la Policía de Hawkins? Toda esta situación está un poco borrosa en su cabeza por lo embarazosa que resulto.

Ella agarra su blusa y se la pone encontrando que Jonathan rasgó parte del escote en su apuro para conseguir quitársela ¿Cómo va a explicarle eso a su mamá? Oh, bueno de eso se va a preocupar después, ahora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus recientes actos. En definitiva esa casa se está convirtiendo en el lugar donde ha tenido que pasar los momentos más extraños, espeluznantes, bochornosos de toda su vida.

Toma un minuto para arreglar su cabello y enderezar su ropa, calcula que no hay mucho que pueda hacer con las marcas en el cuello y los labios hinchados, todo el mundo sabe lo que estaban haciendo de todos modos y decide dirigirse a la sala.

Jonathan está sentado en el sofá, cabeza abajo. La ira se desborda de él, lo siente en cuanto entra en la habitación.

Hopper está sentado en la silla lateral, con los codos sobre las rodillas, mirando directamente a Jonathan. Su enojo es tan palpable.

Y Will se encuentra sentado en el suelo, observando la escena con la mochila abrazada como que de eso dependiera su seguridad.

Nadie dice una palabra cuando entra en la habitación, así que toma asiento al lado de Jonathan. Él se mantiene inmóvil al principio, pero luego se acerca y le aprieta la mano por un breve momento. No la mira, pero ese pequeño gesto le da más seguridad ante lo que se viene.

-Entonces, ¿te dignaras a explicar lo que pasó?, -Hop finalmente pregunta.

-No hay mucho que explicar, -le contesta Jonathan amargamente. -Creo que es bastante obvio lo que pasó.

-No para mi perspectiva chico, -responde Hop. –Así que hazme el favor y empieza a hablar.

-Tommy me dijo algunas cosas horribles sobre Nancy esta mañana en la escuela, así que lo golpeé. –habla de manera escueta

-¿Tú has empezado esto? -interrumpe Hop.

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó o no?, -Responde Jonathan fríamente. Nancy puede decir que está en su límite. Hop asiente con la cabeza. –déjame terminar.

-Nada sucedió después de eso en la escuela, un maestro incluso se percató de lo que pasó e hizo como que no había visto nada. Yo pensé que solo quedaría en eso. Pero luego Tommy me enfrentó antes de mi última clase y me dijo que lo encontrara en el callejón detrás del cine. Así que fui. Cuando llegue vi que no estaba solo, él estaba con toda una tripulación, como público, supongo. Al llegar allí, comenzó a escupir más cosas sobre Nancy y sobre mí, y fue él quien lanzó el primer golpe. Me golpeó directamente en el ojo izquierdo, -le informa señalando su ojo. –Yo me desequilibre un poco y casi caigo, en ese momento él comenzó a celebrar y a burlarse de mí y no lo vio venir. Cuando se dio la vuelta, lo golpeé en la nariz, y luego callo directo al suelo. Esperé a que se levantara. Pero no lo hizo, así que sin más me fui. Y luego volví a casa.

-Bueno, muy bueno -dice Hopper. -Nancy, ¿qué sabes de todo esto?

-Tanto como tú. No vi nada de eso. Jonathan salió de la escuela sin hablar conmigo hoy, así que vine aquí a buscarlo. Will y yo jugamos Atari hasta que él llegó y luego vi su ojo, y nos fuimos a su habitación a… hablar, -dice ella, de repente sonrojada pensando en la posición comprometedora en la que Hopper los encontró.

-Pero no sabía lo que había pasado en el callejón hasta ahora, -añade.

-¿Y qué piensas al respecto? -pregunta Hopper.

-Jonathan sabe cómo me siento y eso es todo lo que importa, -responde, tomando la mano de Jonathan y soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando él le corresponde.

-Bueno -repite Hopper.

-Está bien, entonces así lo veo yo desde mi perspectiva. -dice, acomodándose mejor en la silla. -Con dos semanas restantes de escuela, dejaste que este imbécil, Tommy H, se mete en tu sangre y luego dejes que tu cólera u orgullo o ambas tomen el control no sólo una vez, sino dos veces en un solo día. Te metes en una pelea callejera, y le rompes la nariz a este niñato, y por si no fuera suficiente dejas a tu hermano menor en casa… solo, sabiendo lo que eso significa, porque tú sabes que cuando se entere tu madre ella no estará muy feliz. Entonces, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

-Nada, -responde sin dejar de míralo.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo un informe de policía y un reporte sobre dos adolescentes que se agarraron a golpes en un callejón público, uno con una fractura en la nariz y otro con un ojo negro. ¿No crees que deberían recibir un castigo?

-No. Ninguna propiedad fue dañada, nadie más salió herido, más que nosotros dos, que fuimos los directamente involucrados. No hay nada que hacer, -responde Jonathan, soltando la mano de Nancy y acercándose al borde del sofá. -¿Sabes lo que creo que está pasando? del porque estas tan interesado por lo que paso, realmente a ti no te preocupa que yo haya peleado en público, lo que a ti realmente te interesa es que a mi madre le va a gustar que tu intervengas y te preocupes por ayudar a sus hijos, de esa manera ganarías puntos con ella. ¿No es así?

La temperatura en la habitación se desploma inmediatamente. Hop se inclina de nuevo hacia adelante, acercándose casi cara a cara con Jonathan, que no retrocede ni un centímetro. Nancy se levanta rápidamente de su lugar y se coloca justo al lado de Will, el cual mira la escena incrédulo y asustado.

-¿Eso crees niño?, -dice Hop, al momento que se pone de pie. -Bueno, muchacho déjame decirte algunas cosas. No soy tu padre para preocuparme por ti, y no quiero serlo ni un poco. Pero tú, creo que cada día te vuelves más y más como Lonnie. Tan solo mírate, cada día es más evidente que llevas su sangre, andas metido en peleas todo el tiempo, abandonas a tu familia porque estas más ocupado en el propio desorden que es tu vida, para prestar atención a cualquier cosa fuera de ti. Y el hecho de que te encontré en tu habitación jugando con tu novia, con tu hermano pequeño a tan solo unos metros de distancia lo confirman ¿no lo crees?

Nancy respira profundamente, sorprendida por lo que Hopper acaba de decirle a Jonathan, que ahora está visiblemente furioso. Se levanta despacio, con las manos temblorosas y su rostro comienza a tomar un tono rojo. Es algunos centímetros más bajo que Hopper, pero de alguna manera se levanta para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Sé quién es mi padre, y lo se mejor que nadie en esta habitación. Y que te quede claro, yo no soy nada como él, -Jonathan dice fríamente. -Y si alguna vez se te ocurre compararme con Lonnie nuevamente, Tommy no será el único que tenga la nariz rota.

Hopper está apunto de contestar, pero Jonathan no le da tiempo, ya que antes lo empuja fuera del camino y sale por la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

Nancy lo sigue inmediatamente después, llamándolo mientras abre la puerta. Él está dentro de su coche, y ella corre a la ventana del lado del conductor, golpeándola y rogándole que la baje. Él alza la vista hacia ella, y eso le rompe el corazón. Él tiene lágrimas en los ojos y se ve absolutamente destrozado. Le sostiene la mirada durante dos segundos, tal vez tres, y luego vuelve a agachar la cabeza, ella sabe que no le va abrir y no va a permitirle entrar, no puede hacer nada más que estar ahí parada viendo como echa a andar el coche, despegando una nube de polvo en el acto y alejándose de los límites de su visión.

A medida que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir, Nancy se da media vuelta y corre nuevamente a la casa Byers.

-¡¿Qué diablos, Hop?! -le grita.

-Ya, creo que me excedí un poco en lo que le dije, lose. -dice, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-¿Crees? –en este punto de la conversación ella está gritando, incapaz de controlar su rabia. Hop sólo se queda allí, mirándola.

-Te voy a terminar de contar lo que paso hoy, ¿Sabes lo que dijo Tommy sobre mí?, claro sin contar todo lo que a dicho durante seis meses, –el hombre niega con la cabeza con rostro de culpa y tocándose el cuello. -Él escribió zorra en mi casillero con letras rojas y grandes por cierto y luego le dijo a Jonathan que; ¿Cómo se sentía tener las sobras de Steve? y lo hizo en frente de todos. No apruebo lo que paso, yo en ningún momento hubiera permitido que Jonathan peleara contra él, pero si lo hizo fue por mí, no por él. Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir Hopper, escúchalo bien, porque aquí está la diferencia entre Jonathan y su papá. Lonnie pelea y destruye a las personas que debe amar y Jonathan pelea _por_ los que ama.

Nancy toma aire y finalmente voltea a ver a Will el cual está sentado en el sillón, mirando a la nada, con su rostro pálido y desencajado. En ese momento su corazón se vuelve a romper por otro Byers.

-Lo siento, Will. No quería gritar ¿estás bien? -le dice suavemente.

Asiente con la cabeza. –si…

Volviendo de nuevo a Hop, Nancy comienza de nuevo, tratando de mantener su voz en calma.

-He visto a Jonathan estar en una pelea dos veces en mi vida, la primera vez fue cuando Steve le dijo que era un fracasado al igual que toda su familia y que la desaparición de Will era algo que se merecían, y la segunda fue hoy, cuando alguien me llama Zorra. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero créeme que entiendo por qué lo hace. Jonathan sabe cuidar de sí mismo, lo ha hecho siempre, y realmente nunca le ha importado lo que los demás piensen de él. Pero si le hacen daño o atacan a alguien que él ama, va hacer todo lo posible por protegerlo. Y sí, estoy segura que parte de su carácter y su talento en las peleas si se le puede llamar así, probablemente viene de su padre. Pero decir que es igual que Lonnie, que abandona y no le importa su familia. Así se hace jefe, muy bien hecho. -Finaliza con una nota de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-¿Nancy? ¿Hopper? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ninguno de ellos había notado a Joyce de pie en la puerta hasta ese momento.

-Jonathan me pasó en el camino en su auto, y se veía muy molesto, -informa. -Will, cariño, ¿estás bien? Te vez pálido hijo.

-Estoy bien, mamá.

-¿Seguro hijo?

-Si mamá en serio, lo de siempre.

-Bien corazón. Ahora, ustedes dos, me dicen lo que está pasando, -exige ella volviendo a Hopper y Nancy.

-Ah, Joyce, creo que metí la pata. -responde Hop.

-¡oh! ¿En serio? Metí la pata-Nancy dice con ironía.

-Nancy, déjalo hablar, por favor.

-Me avisaron que Jonathan entro en una pelea esta tarde, así que vine aquí para ver cómo estaba. Y me encontré con Will solo en la sala, y a Jonathan y Nancy en su habitación haciendo… bueno sus cosas, y tu hijo luciendo un endemoniado ojo negro, -le explica el hombre.

-Um, mamá… -interrumpe Will en voz baja empezando a sonar en pánico. Pero sin captar la atención lo suficiente de los presentes.

-Sólo un segundo, cariño, -responde Joyce.

-Estaba agresivo y actuaba como que le importara un carajo lo que había hecho, no sé, así parecía. Y le dije algunas cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, cosas muy hirientes, -continúa Hop

-Pero haber no entiendo nada, ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? ¿Qué demonios le dijiste?, - pregunta Joyce con preocupación

-Bueno, le dije que me recordaba a Lonnie, que era igual que su padre.

-Dios, Hop, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Verdad? eso es lo peor que le podrías haber dicho, - Joyce recrimina llevándose la mano al rostro.

-Si lo sé. Nancy ya se encargó de hacérmelo ver.

-Mamá, -Will vuelve a llamar.

-Un momento Will… -vuelve a decir Joyce, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando

Nancy es la única que voltea a verlo y se da cuenta de que él se ve peor de cómo estaba hace unos minutos. Ahora su rostro comienza a tomar un tono verde.

-Will…

Los dos adultos voltean ante el llamado de la chica, justo a tiempo para ver a Will desvanecerse con los ojos en blanco directamente al suelo.

-¡oh Dios mío, dios mío! -Joyce suplica en pánico

Hopper corre al lado de Will y lo toma entre sus brazos a medida que comienza a convulsionar.

-Tenemos que mantenerle la vía aérea abierta y tratar de asegurarnos de que no se muerda y no se asfixie con la lengua. Nancy, llama a una ambulancia ¡AHORA!

-Sí, claro, -dice mientras se dirige al teléfono.

Nancy comienza a escuchar a Will vomitando al tiempo de Joyce exclama;

-¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso?

-No sé, -responde Hop. -¡Nancy, tráeme una taza, o un vaso! ¡Rápido!

Nancy corre a la cocina, toma un vaso en el fregadero y corre de regreso a la sala para entregársela a Hop. Y es entonces es cuando ella lo ve, una babosa gigante (al menos ella piensa que es lo que parece) saliendo de manera repugnante de la boca de Will.

-Oh, Dios mío, -dice ella, dando el vaso a Hopper, que atrapa inmediatamente la babosa bajo el cristal. Will ha parado de convulsionarse, pero continúa sin reaccionar, y el color de su rostro se mantiene de tono verde.

-Will, cariño, Will, ¡despierta!, hijo por favor despierta, -Joyce llora mientras acuna su cabeza en su regazo.

Nancy no sabe qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Eso era cosa del revés, ella lo sabe, al igual que Hopper y Joyce, era como que todos estos meses tratando de olvidar y seguir adelante simple y sencillamente se hayan ido al traste, el miedo se apodera de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una y otra vez se repite en su cabeza, "otra vez no, otra vez no".

-Jonathan. Nancy, tienes que encontrar Jonathan. Él tiene que saber sobre esto. –pide Hop, agarrándola por los brazos y trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. -¿crees saber a donde pudo haber ido?

-Um, no sé, pero puedo buscarlo, -responde.

-Nancy llévate mi coche -dice Joyce. -Ten las llaves.

Nancy las agarra e inmediatamente se dirige a la habitación de Jonathan.

-¿A dónde vas?, -pregunta Hop. -La puerta es esta Nancy.

-Voy por una camisa. Jonathan se fue sin camisa.

-Sí es cierto. Bien pensado.

Nancy toma la camisa del piso de su habitación. Por segunda vez en el día, se pregunta qué demonios ha pasado. Ella sabía que iba a ser un día difícil en el momento en que vio el grafiti en su casillero, pero no tenía ni idea de que iba a terminar en esto, con al revés haciendo notar su presencia una vez más, y con Jonathan su compañero cazador de monstruos dios sabe dónde y ella sin tener la menor idea donde buscarlo.

Corre de nuevo en la sala de estar y antes de salir escucha a Joyce.

-Traerlo a casa, por favor, -le pide la mujer, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Ella asiente con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta. Al salir, oye susurrar Joyce.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Hop? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquila ya vienen en camino.


	11. El juego de la espera

Capítulo 11. El juego de la espera

Capítulo texto

Nancy se detiene a pensar acerca de lo que está pasando. Sus manos tiemblan sobre el volante del coche, y apenas puede recuperar el aliento, además el olor a humo de cigarrillo que se respira en el coche de Joyce comienza a provocarle malestar, realmente su suegra fuma más de lo que debería. Baja la ventana del lado del conductor para respirar aire fresco de primavera.

-Piensa, Nancy, piensa –se dice en voz alta, tratando de hacerse con el control de sus emociones.

Trata de mantener su mente fuera de Will, de esa cosa que salió de su boca y lograr organizar una lista mental de todos los lugares en los Jonathan podría estar. ¿El cuarto oscuro en la escuela?, ¿en el cine?, ¿con algún amigo? No, ninguno de esos lugares tiene sentido, además ella no conoce ningún amigo con el que Jonathan se pudiera refugiar en un momento como este. Desea más que nada haberlo conocido antes del revés, tal vez entonces tendría una mejor idea de donde podría estar, donde suele huir cuando se ve presionado. Ella sabe que Jonathan se encierra en su habitación cuando está molesto, con sus auriculares y la música lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear el mundo, o sin más se refugia en ella.

Su mente se tambalea, no tiene la menor idea donde buscarlo por lo que decide que lo mejor es simplemente conducir, y ver donde su instinto la lleva. Se concentra en la sensación del volante en la mano y la grava por debajo de los neumáticos, ajusta el espejo, cualquier cosa para evitar los pensamientos en su cabeza los cuales siempre se dirigen a lo mismo, Will, demogorgón, al reves. De pronto se a percatado que esta llegando al lago Hawkins. El mismo lugar donde él la llevó la noche en que finalmente le confesó sus sentimientos. Decide seguir conduciendo hacia esa dirección esperando que su intuición este en lo correcto.

Cuando por fin llega, se toma un minuto para recordar exactamente el lugar donde Jonathan la llevó esa noche, lo cual le cuesta horrores, ya que esa noche ella no estaba realmente concentrada en los alrededores en ese momento. Sigue a su intestino y gira a la izquierda al lado de la carretera principal y justa ahí al borde del lago ve su coche.

Lo ve ahí recostado en el cofre de su auto, con la vista al cielo. Se las ha arreglado para encontrar una camisa que por lo visto debe ser de alguno de los amigos de Will por lo pequeña que le queda. Es obvio que a estas alturas ya se percató de la presencia de otro automóvil, pero no voltea en ningún momento. Así que Nancy se toma su tiempo, toma la camisa del asiento del pasajero, y baja del coche.

-No debiste haber venido, Nancy, -habla Jonathan antes de que ella cierre la puerta del auto.

-Claro que tenía que venir –le responde de inmediato.

-Pero yo no quiero ver a nadie en este momento, -su voz era fría, distante como nunca la había escuchado. Y eso la molesta, sobre todo después de lo que han vivido juntos hace tan poco tiempo.

-Deja ese orgullo ¿quieres? no estoy aquí por ti. Estoy aquí por Will. Él no está bien, -dice con rapidez, antes de que pueda interrumpirla.

Jonathan se sienta inmediatamente y la mira, en ese momento su rostro emite terror ante lo dicho por la chica.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿está bien?... por dios Nancy ¿Qué le paso a Will? –da un brinco y baja del coche y se coloca a corta distancia de ella.

-Realmente no lo sé, -le responde dando un paso más cerca de él. -Después de que saliste de la casa, él comenzó a ponerse mal. Creí que simplemente estaba molesto y sorprendido por la discusión, pero luego, se desmayó. Y no solo eso su rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono extraño, y entonces una cosa salió de su boca. No sé lo que era, pero no es de nuestro mundo, -ella se detiene para recuperar el aliento. -Hopper y tu mamá me pidieron que te buscara y que regresaras a casa.

-Oh, mierda. ¡Vámonos!

-¿Qué hare con el coche de tu madre?

-Déjalo. Tú te vienes conmigo. Necesito que me digas todo lo que pasó. -Añade mientras entra al coche.

Nancy corre hacia el lado del pasajero del coche de Jonathan, y él arranca antes incluso de que cierre la puerta. Sin poder abrocharse el cinturón ya sea por los nervios o por el mal estado del auto, ella voltea y lo mira, se ve desencajado, con el ceño fruncido que enmarca perfectamente su ojo morado e inflamado.

-Jonathan…

-En estos momentos no quiero hablar de eso Nancy, -la interrumpe inmediatamente

-Solo…te traje una camisa en caso de que quieras cambiarte, -le dice en voz baja, mientras dirige la mirada al frente.

-Oh, gracias, -dice con aire de culpabilidad, finalmente voltea a verla de manera tímida, al hacer contacto con sus ojos ablanda un poco el rictus de sus rostro, pero de inmediato vuelve la vista a la carretera.

-Dime lo que pasó. Cuéntamelo todo -le pide

Así Nancy comienza a explicarle todo lo que ocurrió después de que salió de la casa, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener sus propias emociones, sus temores y las pesadillas a raya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando ellos están de regreso en la casa Byers, no hay rastro de la camioneta de Hopper. Jonathan se apresura y baja del coche lo más rápido que puede y corre a abrir la puerta principal.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Will! -Nancy va justo detrás de él. Corre de una habitación a otra, sin encontrar a nadie.

-Debieron de haber llevado a Will al hospital o algún otro lugar, -Jonathan escucha decir a Nancy desde la sala por lo que empieza a buscar una nota o una señal que confirme la suposición de la chica, pero nada.

Mientras tanto ella entra al comedor, y justo ahí en la mesa esta una nota.

-¡Jonathan!, aquí. Encontré una nota.

Rápidamente él corre a su lado, arrebatándole de manera un tanto brusca la hoja de papel de las manos y comenzando a leer para sus adentros.

-¿Puedes leer en voz alta? Necesito saber que sucede también, -Le pide Nancy.

-… _"Llevamos a Will a un lugar en el que Hopper piensa que lo pueden ayudar. No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera. Por favor, quédate en casa o vete a la de Nancy, yo hablare con Karen después. Mamá"_

Jonathan mira a Nancy. –Ni siquiera sé lo que esto significa.

-Significa que esperamos, -contesta ella, tomando su brazo y llevándolo al sofá.

Jonathan se sienta con sus codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Nancy tiene que luchar contra el impulso de abrazarlo. Cuando él se quiere encerrar con sus propios demonios pareciera que no existe poder humano que lo haga cambiar de opinión, así que sin más se sienta simplemente a su lado conteniendo sus manos con sus propias piernas.

Después de unos cuantos segundos por fin él rompe el silencio. -Entonces, ¿estás segura de que estaba vivo… eso que salió de él?

-Sí, estoy segura. Hop lo atrapo en el vaso, aún se movía. Era asqueroso, como un gusano o babosa muy grande, vi cuando salía de su boca a un vivo.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿qué podría haber sido? Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sé si es la primera vez que esto le ocurre. Quiero decir he estado preocupado por Will desde que volvió de ese lugar, sus constantes ataques de tos siempre me inquietaban, tosía en el baño, cuando salía y le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, él siempre contestaba que si, además el médico decía que no había porque preocuparse, que tan solo era secuelas por lo vivido. –Jonathan continua hablando, más para sí mismo que en una plática entre ambos. –La mayoría de las noches voy a su habitación solo para asegurarme de que está ahí en su cama durmiendo. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

-Tal vez porque no queremos ver cosas que deseamos olvidar. –responde Nancy, mirándolo directamente.

Ve su ojo, el cual solo ha empeorado, y eso le preocupa, con todo lo que está pasando había pasado por alto, que él necesitaba atención. - Voy a la cocina a conseguir un poco de hielo para tu ojo, -dice ella, a la ves agradeciendo esa excusa para levantarse y ponerse hacer algo. Se dirige hacia uno de los cajones y toma una toalla limpia, para después tomar del congelador algunos cubitos de hielo. Al estar colocándolos en la toalla, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, tan solo en recordar lo increíble que era estar nuevamente sosteniendo una toalla llena de hielos para desinflamar los golpes de Jonathan, después de una palea tras un callejón. Pero de inmediato la sonrisa desaparece.

" _Solo el amor hace que te vuelvas así de loco cariño, y así de estúpido"._

 _-_ Solo espero que no se te vuelva costumbre Jonathan –se dice así misma, mientras regresa a la sala.

Cuando regresa, Jonathan está recostado en el sofá, con la mirada hacia el techo. Ella se sienta a su lado y él voltea su rostro y la mira, mientras ella le acerca y coloca suavemente la toalla en su ojo. Él hace una mueca de incomodidad ante el contacto.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime? –le pregunta alejando un poco el hielo.

-No, estoy bien continua. -le responde, añadiendo de inmediato –Nancy, gracias por el hielo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Después de decir esta última frase se sumergen en un incómodo silencio y nuevamente los recuerdos de esos horribles días se apoderan de la chica, esta vez de la noche en la que Jonathan, Joyce y ella esperaron justo en ese sillón que Hopper regresara con los chicos, esa maldita incertidumbre de no saber que estaba sucediendo, si los encontraría a salvo. Y ahora nuevamente siente esas mismas emociones. ¿Cómo es posible que todo se acomode para hacer que el terror regrese?

-Parece familiar, eh –de pronto la voz de Jonathan la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, -responde con una pequeña sonrisa. Él sonríe después de unos segundos. Una vez que pasa el momento, regresan al silencio.

-Lo siento, Nancy, -Vuelve hablar después de algunos minutos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber perdido la cabeza con Hopper, por salir huyendo…por todo.

-Pero no tienes nada de que pedirme perdón. Las circunstancias nos orillan hacer cosas, de las que después no nos sentimos orgullosos. -añade con tristeza.

-Hace mucho tiempo que yo me siento así ¿sabes?

Ella lo mira entendiendo a que se refiere, pero prefiere mantenerse en silencio.

Él deja escapar un suspiro tan profundo, de esos que calan hasta los huesos. -Estaba tan molesto, con el mundo. Y Hopper aparece tratando de sumir la figura de un padre o algo así. Lo que dijo me llego muy hondo…No pude contenerme.

-Está bien, Jonathan, tenías derecho a estar enojado. Hop también estuvo pésimo con su actitud, ambos dijeron cosas en el calor del momento. Pero no es necesario pedirme disculpas a mí. Yo te entiendo, estamos en el mismo equipo – le dice ella, colocando su mano sobre su pierna. Teme que se aleje ante el contacto, pero no lo hace, en cambio coloca su mano sobre la de ella. Nancy toma esta reacción como una invitación, a lo que recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él se inclina aun sin soltar sus manos y la besa en la parte superior de la cabeza, haciéndola sentir una sensación inmediata de seguridad y tranquilidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Nancy? No me puedo quedar aquí esperando. Siento que me voy a volver loco, si no sé qué sucede con Will.

\- Bueno creo que lo primero sería cambiarte de camisa, porque esa no te queda. –le dice dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas y sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Oh dios, tienes razón. Se me había olvidado por completo. –se levanta del sillón y toma la camisa que esta sobre la mesa de centro. –esta camisa huele a hamburguesa.

Ella lo mira mientras se cambia de camisa, recordando lo que estaban haciendo hace apenas un par de horas. Siente una punzada de deseo tan fuerte, que casi le corta el aliento. Pero cuando él se da la vuelta, su mirada llena de cansancio e incertidumbre, la regresan a la realidad con la misma rapidez con la que su imaginación había volado en primera ocasión.

-¿Cómo no lo vi venir? -dice volviendo al sofá -Dios, Nancy, nuevamente no fui capaz de cuidar de mi hermano.

-No, Jonathan, tú no tienes la culpa de esto. Si a Will le estaban sucediendo cosas, él decidió no decirles. Además ninguno de los que estábamos lo vio venir. Así que no te culpes.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así. Yo no estaba aquí la noche en que ese monstruo se lo llevo y no estaba aquí hoy. Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba en realidad. ¿Dime qué clase de hermano soy?

-¡Basta, Jonathan! Deja de culparte por algo que no es tu culpa, tú sabias tanto como los demás de la condición de Will. Nos dijeron que la atmósfera en ese lugar era tóxica, y que eso lo traería a Will problemas respiratorios, pero nunca nos dijeron nada sobre las babosas. –finaliza quedándose en silencio, hasta que una idea finalmente inunda su mente. –Creo saber quién podría quitarnos algunas dudas.

Jonathan mira expectante a sus palabras, hasta que como leyendo su mente dice: -Mike…

La chica asienta con la cabeza, al tiempo que ambos se ponen de pie, toman las llaves del coche y salen rápidamente por la puerta principal.


	12. Cuanto menos sepas

Capítulo 12: Cuanto menos sepas

Capítulo texto

Nancy no se molesta en usar la puerta principal, al llegar a su casa, tanto ella como Jonathan deciden entrar por la puerta del sótano, con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Mike, Dustin y Lucas. Pero al entrar solamente ven a Mike sentado el sillón leyendo su libro de D & D.

-Hey, ¿nunca tocas la puerta? -Mike le grita a su hermana al verla entrar.

-Es mi casa también, te lo recuerdo Mike, no tengo porque tocar. –le responde con sarcasmo. –Además, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-Will, -Jonathan responde por Nancy.

Mike se percata de la presencia de Jonathan hasta ese momento. -¿qué te pasó en el ojo?

-No importa mi ojo Mike, -responde Jonathan, comenzando a perder la paciencia. -¿Qué sabes sobre Will?

-¿Qué quieres decir? sé que se fue a tu casa después de la escuela y que va a venir mañana para nuestra próxima campaña, -dice Mike encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber que más responder.

-Justamente ese es el problema Mike, él no esta es su casa y posiblemente no venga a mañana a jugar contigo –Nancy le responde con tono serio. –Enfermó, realmente se puso mal. El jefe y Joyce se lo llevaron algún lugar, el problema es que no sabemos dónde. ¿Queremos saber si tú sabes algo?

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se enfermó? -Mike pregunta, con preocupación -¿Qué pasó?

-Llama a Lucas y Dustin y diles que vengan lo más rápido posible. Solo cuando estén los tres juntos les contaremos y ustedes nos dirán que saben de todo esto. –habla Jonathan.

-Uh, OK. Dame un segundo. -dice Mike al tiempo que se apresura a subir las escaleras.

Nancy y Jonathan se dejan caer sobre su viejo sofá. Al tiempo que escuchan a Karen hablar desde la planta alta:

-¿Nancy estas ahí abajo?

Antes de que tan siquiera puedan responder, Karen Wheler ya está a la mitad del camino bajando por las escaleras. En el momento en que ella ve Jonathan, se detiene, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

– ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? –pregunta, acelerando su paso por las escaleras. -! Jonathan ¡¿estás bien? ¡Pero mírate ese ojo! -Karen continúa con la oleada de preguntas.

-Mamá, mamá, cálmate, está bien, -Nancy se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que Jonathan y finalmente habla, tratando de calmar a su madre. -Jonathan está bien, ya le puse hielo en el ojo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo fue un malentendido en la escuela.

-¿Un malentendido? ¿No quieres decir más bien una palea? ¿De verdad crees que soy estúpida? Que afán de no utilizar los términos correctos. – voltea a ver a Jonathan y le pregunta: -¿Necesitas más hielo? Déjame traerte un desinflamatorio y analgésico.

-No, no señora Wheler, gracias, de verdad estoy bien, -responde Jonathan intentando brindarle una sonrisa.

Son interrumpidos por Mike, que baja corriendo por las escaleras. -Dustin y Lucas vienen en camino, llegan en cualquier momento. Ahora, ¿dime lo que le pasó a Will?

-¡Que! ¿Qué pasó con Will? –Karen pregunta, haciendo que su atención se vuelva hacia su hijo.

-Mamá, Will se enfermó esta noche. Joyce y Hopper se lo llevaron… al hospital, pero Jonathan y yo necesitamos hablar con los chicos y resolver algunas dudas. Por favor ¿Podrías dejarnos con ellos a solas? -Pide tratando de calmar a su madre.

-No losé, realmente no lose. Yo necesito entender lo que está pasando. Necesito que ambos confíen en mi –dice casi en un clamor dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos. –además lo de tu ojo y lo que le sucedió a Will ¿tienen alguna conexión?

-No, mamá, no están conectados en absoluto. ¿Podemos hablar con los chicos a solas?, por favor. Te Prometo que te contare todo… una vez que yo misma lo sepa.-Nancy suplica a su madre.

Karen finalmente se da por vencida y sabe que en ese momento no obtendrá nada de su hija.

-Ok, solo espero que realmente cumplas con tu palabra Nancy y me digas que está pasando, y no solo me refiero a este día, entendiste. –comienza a subir las escaleras, cuando de pronto se detiene y toma el hombro de Mike, al tiempo que voltea y se dirige a Jonathan: -Jonathan si necesitas algo para ese ojo no dudes en pedírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

Jonathan asiente en respuesta, y cuando la ve desaparecer por la escalera se desploma en el sofá. -Wow, su madre realmente es cosa seria -le dice a Nancy y Mike.

-Dímelo a mí,-Responden ambos al unísono.

-Ok, ¿ahora si me dirán que paso? -Mike pregunta de nuevo.

-Sólo vamos a contar la historia una vez, así que tenemos que esperar a Dustin y Lucas -dice Nancy mientras se sienta al lado de su novio en el sillón.

Los tres esperan en un incómodo silencio por la llegada de Dustin y Lucas. Nancy toma la mano de Jonathan y comienza a acariciar distraídamente su cicatriz, acto que se ha convertido en un hábito en los últimos meses. Él voltea su rostro y le da un beso en la coronilla, para después descansar su cabeza en la cabeza de la chica.

-Ustedes, si tengo que esperar aquí con los dos, tan solo pueden no estarce tocando. Es que eso simplemente es raro he incómodo. – les dice Mike

-Tranquilo Mike. No es como si estuviéramos haciéndolo o algo así,- le responde ella, tratando de molestarlo a un más.

-¡Dios!, que boba eres Nancy, -repele alzando la voz, pero esta es ahogada por la llegada de Dustin y Lucas, entrando por la puerta trasera del sótano.

-¿Que está pasando?, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia que viniéramos? -Lucas dice mientras mira a su alrededor en el sótano.

-Sí, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? -Añade Dustin, mientras recupera la respiración por la urgencia con la que había salido de su casa.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. -Pide Nancy. -Uno a la vez.

Dustin y Lucas se calman lo suficiente como para notar a Jonathan sentado en el sofá.

-¡Órale! Amigo, ¿Qué le paso a tú ojo? –Exclama Lucas.

-¡Así que es verdad!, -añade Dustin, al igual en voz alta y eufórica. –escuche que le rompiste la nariz a Tommy H, pero la verdad no lo creía. Pero es verdad, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es verdad, -Jonathan responde con una sonrisa.

-¡Impresionante!

-¡Genial!

-¡¿Cómo fue?!

-¡¿Cómo le pateaste el trasero a ese baboso?!

Los tres chicos exclaman a la vez.

-Esperen, esperen, -Jonathan grita para hacerse escuchar a través de los preadolescentes.

-Tommy se portó como un estúpido con Nancy y conmigo, y yo no podía permitirlo, así que le di en la nariz. Listo. Fin de la historia. Y no es genial. ¿Tienen una idea de cuánto me duele el ojo? ¿Y lo mucho que se molestó Nancy conmigo? Créanme, ninguna de esas cosas es genial.

-Claro, soportar a Nancy no es fácil, dímelo a mí, -dice Mike.

-Ok. Hola, estoy aquí Mike, por si no lo has notado. -dice Nancy de pie, tratando de hacerse con el control de la situación. –Por dios, quieren dejar de hablar del condenado ojo morado y lo genial que es agarrarse a golpes, ¿podemos hablar ahora de lo que realmente es importante? Es por eso que vinimos aquí en primer lugar.

Todos los chicos guardan silencio y centran su atención en Nancy.

–Yo todavía quiero saber cómo le pateaste el trasero. -Dustin le dice en voz baja a Jonathan, el cual le responde con la primera sonrisa genuina de toda la noche.

¡Dustin! -Nancy vuelve a llamarle la atención, al tiempo que le da un ligero golpe a Jonathan en las costillas.

-Ay, Nance – se queja Jonathan.

-¿Soy la única en esta habitación que se preocupa más por Will, que por el ojo negro de mi novio?

Después de un momento de risitas, y cuchicheos los chicos finalmente le prestan toda su atención.

-Ok, hace algunas horas, Will tuvo un episodio, por falta de una palabra mejor para describirlo. Como todos aquí lo sabemos él es propenso a ataques de tos, todos hemos sido testigos de eso, pero lo que le sucedió hoy fue diferente. Se desmayó y tuvo convulsiones. Y después..., -ella toma un suspiro tembloroso y continua. –esa…cosa salió de su boca.

-"¿Cosa?", -le pregunta a Mike. -¿Qué quiere decir con "cosa"?

-Fue como una babosa o gusano, supongo. De un tono verde y negro, se movía al momento de salir de su boca… creo que era algo de al revés. -se estremece al decir las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué más paso? -Dustin pregunta, mirando a su alrededor haciendo contacto con los ojos de Mike y Lucas.

-Yo Salí de la casa, para buscar a Jonathan, que no se encontraba en ese momento. Cuando regresamos, el Jefe, Joyce y Will se habían ido, solo nos dejaron una nota, donde nos decían que fueron a buscar ayuda, pero eso es todo lo que sabemos. -Nancy termina.

-Pero dijiste que se lo habían llevado al hospital…

-Eso solo lo dije para tranquilizar a mi mamá Mike, realmente no sabemos dónde están.

-Si estamos aquí es porque esperamos que ustedes puedan decirnos si sabían o si Will les conto algo que le estuviera pasando, y darnos alguna información. –Jonathan continúa con la conversación. –Yo estoy con Will todo el tiempo que puedo, pero claro está que el pasa mucho tiempo con ustedes tres también. ¿Saben algo sobre todo esto?

Jonathan es recibido con silencio como contestación a su última pregunta. Mientras los tres chicos se miran uno al otro. Así pasan casi dos minutos hasta que vuelve hablar.

-OK, chicos, ¿qué saben ustedes?, porque si antes solo era una suposición, ahora me queda claro que saben algo.

-¡En serio!, no pueden ser más obvios, ustedes saben algo, -Nancy añade.

-Mike, vamos, -dice Jonathan. –Si de verdad quieres ayudarlo dime lo que sabes, yo necesito saber que saben de todo esto, no puedo ayudarlo si no se lo que está pasando.

Mike ve a Jonathan y después a Nancy una y otra vez, nervioso, hasta que finalmente se rompe.

-No sé bien lo que le pasa a Will, pero lo que si sabemos que esta no es la primera vez que le ha sucedido, -Mike dice finalmente.

-Mike, prometimos no decir nada, recuérdalo –Dustin habla, seguido de Lucas, -se lo prometimos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, -dice Mike. –Pero entiendan si esto realmente es serio, si es más serio de lo que Will pensaba. ¿Si esta vez fue peor?

-¿Qué saben ustedes? -Jonathan pregunta de nuevo con más firmeza.

-Bueno, desde que Will regreso de al revés no ha sido él mismo durante estos siete meses, primero esta lo de la tos, se cansa muy rápido al andar en bicicleta…

-Sí, incluso Dustin ya es más rápido que él –comenta Lucas haciendo que el chico aludido voltea a verlo con mirada de pocos amigos.

-Eso no es gracioso sabes…

-Tú qué sabes sobre ser gracioso…

-¡Ya! los dos, basta, dejen de interrumpir, -les ordena Nancy, a lo que los dos muchachos guardan silencio de inmediato.

-Bueno, pero lo del cansancio y la tos es normal, los médicos nos dijeron a mi mamá y a mí que tendría que acarrear problemas respiratorios algún tiempo. –dice Jonathan

-Sí, pero no es solo eso, a veces parece estar todo el tiempo despistado…

-Además se la pasa haciendo esos raros dibujos –añade Dustin.

-Los dibujos es su manera de liberar un poco la presión de lo que vivió en ese lugar.

-No es así Jonathan. –le dice Mike. –Los dibujos son sueños, más bien pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Will, ve esas cosas mientras duerme, solo sé que tiene algunas semanas que le comenzó a pasar, él dice que dibuja para no olvidar.

-Cuéntales lo de la semana pasada Mike. –Pide Lucas.

-¿Qué paso la semana pasada?

-Ya lo iba a contar si no me interrumpieran tanto. Como les dije que lo que le paso hoy no fue la primera vez. El pasado fin de semana durante nuestra campaña comenzó a actuar extraño…

-Era como si quedo mirando a la nada y comenzó a ponerse muy pálido…-continua Lucas interrumpiendo el relato de Mike y atrayendo la atención hacia él, provocando que Mike ruede los ojos en respuesta. –le hablamos y no respondía, no nos escuchaba, de pronto comenzó a toser muy fuerte y le costaba respirar… y luego se desmayó.

-¡¿Se desmayó?! -Pregunta Jonathan angustiado por toda la información de la que se estaba enterando hasta ese momento.

-Sí, fue unos segundos, tratamos de despertarlo, lo sacudimos un poco, después despertó como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no se convulsiono ni nada, -le informa Mike.

-Cuando se levantó vimos en el suelo una babosa, viscosa –añade Dustin.

-¿Qué hicieron? -les pregunta Jonathan, sonando cada vez más preocupado mientras la conversación continúa.

-Bueno, todos saltamos era horrible, asqueroso y extraño, Jonathan, -Dustin comienza de nuevo.

-Pero, él como si ya estuviera acostumbrado fue al baño, agarró un poco de papel lo recogió, y arrojo por el inodoro, -relata Mike.

-Nosotros comenzamos hacerle un millón de preguntas, igual que lo está haciendo ahora con nosotros. Al principio, no quería decirnos nada, nos dijo que lo olvidáramos, que no era nada…

-Pero no se puede olvidar algo como eso…-Intervine Lucas, con rostro de asco

-Esto no es gracioso Lucas –lo reprende Nancy.

-Por fin admitió que esto le ha estado sucediendo desde que regresó, que sus ataques de tos la mayoría de las veces vienen acompañadas por una de esas babosas. Nos dijo que siempre las arroja por el inodoro o al desagüe, -Mike concluye.

-¡¿Esto le ha estado sucediendo desde que regresó?! -Jonathan exclama, dirigiéndose a Nancy, continuando, más agitado: -¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto? Todas las noches cuando tiene un ataque de tos entro en su cuarto para asegurarme de que está bien. Él nunca ha dicho nada, y yo nunca he visto nada. Después de todo lo que ha pasado este año, yo no le puse la suficiente atención, tenía que ponerle más atención…

-Jonathan, para. Will estaba escondiendo esto a todo el mundo, no sólo a ti. No escuchaste a los chicos, ellos solo se enteraron porque a Will no le quedo más opción que admitirlo porque no le dio tiempo de ocultarlo.

Pero Jonathan continua hablando sin prestarle atención a Nancy -Tal vez si le hubiera prestado más atención a él en lugar de estar jugando a los. . .-Jonathan se calla de pronto, volteando a ver con aire de culpabilidad a Nancy.

Ella sabe lo que él iba a decir y eso le dolía. Mucho.

-Eso es mentira, y lo sabes, -dice Nancy, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Mike, Lucas, y Dustin se mantienen de pie incómodamente al margen de la conversación de la pareja, hasta que, finalmente, Dustin habla;

-Um, chicos, ¿Will?

-Sí, sí, lo siento, -dice Jonathan, moviendo la cabeza. -Entonces, ¿les dijo algo más acerca de esto? ¿Por qué no le dijo a nadie?

-Dijo que no quería preocupar a nadie, que su mamá había sufrido mucho y ya no quería que se preocupara y que tú te vías feliz con Nancy. Nos pidió que no lo dijéramos. –les informa Mike.

-Nos hizo escupir para jurar, -Lucas añade.

-¿Por qué? -Jonathan pide una vez más, con un tono de frustración cada vez mayor.

-No lo sé. –responde Mike. -Creo que creía que se iba a meter en problemas o algo así. Y creo que tenía miedo.

Jonathan se sienta otra vez, pasando las manos por el cabello. Todos los chicos toman asiento en la mesa de D & D con su rostros tan preocupados como Jonathan.

-¿Qué pasa si las cosas siguen vivos? -Nancy dice en voz baja desde el fondo de la sala. Ella se había desvanecido a un segundo plano después de su último intercambio de palabras con Jonathan, no muy segura de cómo procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía como si el mundo había cambiado y no se había enderezado todavía.

-¿Quieres decir que las babosas?-Le pregunta Dustin.

-Sí. Las babosas. ¿Qué pasaría si todas están todavía vivas?

-Oh Dios, yo no había pensado en eso, -confiesa Mike, mirando a sus amigos.

Nancy contempla la presencia renovada del upside down en su mundo, el miedo que no había sentido en meses regresa otra vez. Ella mira a Jonathan, con la esperanza de que él le de valor, pero él todavía tiene la cabeza hacia abajo, perdido en su propio mundo. Ella siente que su compostura comienzan a romperse, algo que no quiere que su hermano o sus amigos vean.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, -dice de repente al tiempo que se levanta y corre escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

 _-¡Nancy!_ -oye a Jonathan llamándola mientras la sigue por las escaleras hasta su habitación, pero ella no está lista para verlo. Aún no.

Ella se deja caer en la parte superior de su cama, recogiendo las rodillas contra su pecho y haciéndose tan pequeña como le es posible. Y ahí finalmente permite que las lágrimas que ha contenido en las últimas horas fluyen libremente. Pensó que había terminado, que todo había quedado como un mal recuerdo. Las pesadillas que la han plagado ya eran menos y más lejanas entre sí, y aunque nunca superará la pérdida de Barb, Jonathan la había hecho sentirse segura, menos solas, incluso feliz. ¿Y ahora? Ahora las pesadillas se han hecho realidad, una vez más, y su relación con Jonathan parece mucho menos segura de lo que pensaba.

-¡Nancy! Nancy, por favor déjame entrar, -oye a Jonathan decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pero ella se niega a responder.

Después de esperar algunos minutos, Jonathan intenta de nuevo. –ciento lo que dije. Yo no estaba pensando bien las cosas. No estoy pensando bien ahora. Sólo por favor, déjame entrar.

Pero ella no contesta. Jonathan suspirar fuerte y profundamente y luego se desliza por la puerta hacia sentarse en el suelo. Y ahí en el umbral de su habitación, se queda esperando a que responda.

Por mucho que ella no quiere hablar con él, sabe que no puede estar así mucho tiempo, sus papás están en la planta baja, así que con pesadez se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, y se inclina de espaldas contra la madera fría hasta que se sienta en el suelo. Logrando la imagen en espejo de Jonathan en el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Nancy?-susurra

-Sí, -responde ella finalmente.

-Por favor déjame entrar.

-No puedo, Jonathan.

-¿Por qué? Necesito hablar contigo, verte. Por favor.

-Jonathan, realmente no estoy bien con todo esto.

Él permanece en silencio algunos segundos hasta que finalmente responde;

-Lo sé. . . Yo también creí que habíamos terminado con todo, creíamos que todos estábamos mejorando.

-Yo también.

-Pero nunca fue realmente así, ¿verdad?, fue un espejismo, la realidad duele Nancy.

-Duele mucho. –le responde Nancy con su voz muy apagada.

-Nancy, no quería decir que me arrepentía de nuestra relación. ¿Lo sabes bien? ¿Verdad?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

Ella asiente con la cabeza, olvidando que él no puede verla.

-Dios, Nancy. Por mucho que odio lo que vivimos el año pasado, yo lo volvería a vivir. De lo contrario, tú no te habrías fijado en mí y no estaría contigo ahora.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sientes que lo nuestro fue un impedimento para cuidar a Will?

-No lo sé. Me siento mal que no estado cerca de Will últimamente, y no es sólo porque estoy contigo. Es porque estoy trabajando para pagar sus cuentas médicas y estudiando para poder conseguir la beca para la universidad. Y cuando pienso en lo que pasó, se suponía que debía estar en casa la noche en la que desapareció. Y ahora esto. Yo no estaba allí para él de nuevo. No llegué a casa a tiempo, porque preferí que mi rabia me segara e irme a agarrar a golpes con Tommy. Todo lo que paso en la casa con Hop y…contigo. Y ahora todo esto, Will enferma, tiene pesadillas, animales que salen de su boca. ¿Y si no vuelve?

-No digas eso, Jonathan. No sabemos nada todavía. Y entiendo que te sientas culpable. Créeme que yo también me siento así.

Nancy se levanta y se voltea hacia la puerta -Jonathan, voy abrir.

Ella escucha como él se levanta rápidamente, al tiempo que se abre la puerta. Él da un paso lentamente, y entra a la habitación, al tiempo que cierra la puerta detrás él. Simplemente se quedan mirando el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Jonathan cierre la brecha entre ellos, tomando su cara entre las manos y besándola profundamente.

Allí está, de nuevo, ella piensa, la pasión que tanto ama. Ella abre su boca para profundizar el beso aún más y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mueve sus manos por su espalda hasta terminar en su cintura y se acercase más a él y luego comienzan a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que sus piernas golpean el frente de su cama. Se sienta, tirando de él con ella, sin detenerse y romper el beso.

Jonathan se inca y se coloca entre sus piernas, y ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, anhelando la presión de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Finalmente se rompe el beso y se encuentra con sus ojos. Ella sonríe suavemente hacia él, provocando una mirada de ternura que Nancy tiene que cerrar los ojos para no llorar de nuevo. Jonathan gira su cabeza hacia un lado y comienza a depositar poco a poco una serie de besos por su cuello, deteniéndose para susurrarle al oído.

-Te amo. Y siento que hice que lo dudaras.

Ella lo abraza ante lo último que dijo el chico, Jonathan se aprovecha del momento para levantarse junto con ella y recostarse en la cama abrazándola fuertemente, mientras Nancy se rompe en llanto ahogando sus sollozos contra su pecho y empapando su camisa con sus lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo, Jonathan. –confiesa entre sollozos.

-Yo también.

Pierde la noción del tiempo de cuanto se quedaron así, acurrucados juntos luchando contra sus miedos y la incertidumbre que ambos sienten. Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los asusta, y escuchan a Karen desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Nancy, Jonathan. El Jefe de la policía está aquí. Él quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Si. Vamos de inmediato, -Responde Nancy.

Jonathan se levante de la cama, mientras la ayuda a levantarse a su lado. Toma su rostro con ambas manos, mientras que con sus pulgares limpia las lágrimas de su rostro. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí estoy bien. –le responde tranquilizándolo un poco.

Ella se inclina hacia él y le da un suave beso en los labios. -Vamos, -ella dice y lo toma de la mano, saliendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras donde ven a Hopper esperando en la parte inferior.


End file.
